The Hybrid Shinobi
by Markisaway
Summary: Gohan travels to the world of Naruto and becomes a shinobi(CHAPTER UPDATE 7/16/18)
1. Pilot

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first time writing a fanfic,so please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball Z or Shonen Jump's Naruto.

After the defeat of Cell, Gohan returned to training and being taught by Chi Chi. One day Bulma came to visit Chi Chi and Gohan.

"Hey, Chi Chi !" Bulma yelled happily to see her friend as she pulled up to the house near the mountains.

"Oh? Hi Bulma, come in for some tea and some food I know that the trip here most have you famished." The mom of the demi-saiyan replied.

* * *

"So where is he?" asked Bulma

"He's out training right now, even though he hasn't finished his work" Chi Chi said with a bit of anger behind her voice.

"Just like his father, I see." Bulma replied with a bit of joy in her voice.

"So Bulma what brings you our lovely home?" Chi Chi asked

"Oh it's actually about Gohan, I have what you could call a mission for him." Bulma replied

Chi Chi seats back in her chair and sips her tea and replies "ok, he can go"

Bulma sitting up in shock knowing how protective Chi Chi was of Gohan.

"Are you sure Chi Chi? I haven't even told you wh-" Bulma said still shocked

"And I don't want to know what he is doing or where he is going he's old enough now to take care of himself" Cutting off Bulma and replaying sharply.

* * *

 **KAIOKEN!** Yelled Gohan as he started to glow red his strength increase and through a Ki blast at mountain blasting a huge hole into it. Gohan panting yells **KAIOKEN X2** he starts glowing even more red but then falls to his knees do to pure exhaustion. Gohan bent over catching his breath, then stands up and puts his middle and point fingers to his head and started to focus on this mother. He then vaporized and reappeared in his house right in front of his mother and Bulma.

"Oh! Gohan just the person I wanted to see." Bulma said in surprisingly

A/N : Yeah I know Gohan never learned Kaioken or instant transmission but I thought it would be cool if he know those two moves. Next Chapter he will be in Konohagakure. Please review. Oh!I should be adding chapters regularly.


	2. Landing

A/N: Welcome back! As I said in the last chapter Gohan will be getting to the village in this chapter.

"Oh? What for ?" Gohan asked

" I have a mission for you, a new planet similar to ours has come into the solar system and I want you to go out there and explore it." Bulma replied with smile

Gohan shocked and looks over at his mother who has a perfectly ok with what Bulma had said.

"Mom you are ok with this?" Gohan said still shocked

"Yes, but I do have somethings to give you before you leave."

ChiChi hands Gohan a box wrapped in blue paper and a white bow. Gohan proceeds to open this box to see his father's orange gi, but different the normally orange part was dark blue and the blue parts are now white.

"Thank you so much mother" the demi-saiyan said surprised and happily.

"No problem sweetie, I thought hey he's going to tired of that purple outfit eventually." ChiChi says to her son and Bulma "...I hope" she thought in her head.

"Alright ChiChi I think it's time me and Gohan go" Bulma said after a short silence.

Gohan nods to Bulma and then walks over to his mom and gives her a long hug and a kiss on the chick.

"I'll see you in a few years Gohan, I love you!" ChiChi shouted holding back the tears, not tears of sorrow but tears of happiness and joy, because her little boy was growing up.

* * *

Several weeks have passed and Gohan is prepared to launch into space.

"Alright Gohan, are you ready?" Bulma asked

"Yes ma' am. " Gohan replied as he flecked some button in the ship.

"Alright, do you have all your capsules? Their should be 5." Bulma said while the front of the ship started to close.

Gohan confirmed with a thumbs up.

"Ok then you are ready to launch!" Bulma said with a giggle thinking of her friend.

Gohan sat back and relaxed when he heard the autopilot turn on. 6 days later lands in the snapped out of his sleep when you heard the ship scream at him that his targeted destination while be approached in in 3 minutes.

* * *

 **** **"** **Sir, a foreign object has landed on the outskirts of the village should we investigate." An anbu asked the third Hokage.**

The Hokage took a drag out of his pipe and replied "Of course."

A/N: Boom!Double header! So yea I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. I should have chapter 3 out tomorrow, since it's summer I should be updated frequently but when school starts, which is soon. I should be updating every thursday or every other thursday.


	3. Welcome to the leaf

A/N: Chapter 3 ! Let's get right into it. Please leave REVIEWS!

Gohan puts the capsule case into his gi pocket and grabs his weighted cape. Once the door opened and Gohan was able to get out, the invisibility cloak on the ship turned on. Gohan shocked of the ships instant disappearance tapped the "air" making sure the ship was still there. Once he was done and ready to move through the forest he was stopped by a voice.

"Stop !" The mysterious demanded

Gohan could barely sense them but what he could tell was they weren't trying to harm them.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" the voice asked

Gohan could quite pinpoint where the voice came from..yet.

"I could ask you the same, how about this you show your face and I'll turn around and show you mine and we can talk this out." Gohan replied finally figuring where the person was.

"Ok sounds like a deal." the man said as he and several others jumped out the trees.

Gohan shocked at the appearance of eight people, only sensing then as they approached. He was not worried knowing they were very weak compared to him.

"Hello! My name is Iruka and these are Anbu and you are ?." the sensei of Naruto said as he approached the space traveler.

"Hi, my name is Son Gohan where am I ?" the demi-saiyan asked.

"You are on the outskirts of Konohagakure, now are you friend or foe." one of the Anbu Elites said in a harsh voice, as they start to move into a fighting stance.

"Definitely friendly!" Gohan said as he laughed, put a hand behind his head, and showed his father's signature smile.

Everyone relaxed and at the sound of what Gohan said all the Anbu disappeared in an instant.

"Alright then let's go see the hokage then." Iruka said with a smile.

"The Hokage ?" Gohan replied with curiosity

"Wow you really aren't from around here, wait where are you from? The sensei asked.

"Oh..uh I'm from The Village Hidden in Space...heh." Gohan replied

"The Village Hidden in Space you say.. Never heard of it" Iruka said

"It very very far way." Gohan said.

"Alright, this way to the village, the Hokage has a couple of questions for you." Iruka replied as he shrugged off where the boy was from.

"The Hokage ?" Gohan asked once again.

" Oh yea, he's the leader around here" the teacher said finally answering the z fighters question.

The two started heading toward The Hidden Leaf Village, Iruka tree hopping Gohan doing the same but was mediocre at it because it was a new way of transformation. The got to the front gates of Konohagakure and Gohan was shocked how primitive the world was compared to his world, but he went along with it.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 3! I should have another chapter up later today..maybe. Its 12:33 PM when I'm uploading the so yea. I hope you are enjoying it so far. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter peace peace.


	4. A new friend

A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 4! Thank you to TheJuicyJay and Vegito FanFiction the reviews you guys/gals are amazing! The shortness of my chapters is because how fast I update, but when school starts they will get long because I will be updating every thursday or every other thursday. Anyways let's get started.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Dragonball Z or Shonen Jump's Naruto

"Lord Hokage, this is who we retrieved from the crash." Iruka said as he walked into the office before Gohan.

The fire shadow surprised that it was someone not a something. But nevertheless was ready to meet the new comer/

"Send them in." The Third Hokage told Iruka

Iruka leans back a little tilts his head a little and then says " come in Gohan."

The demi- saiyan walked into the office, shocking Hiruzen because how toned and strong the boy looked "he couldn't be no older than 15" thought the Hokage.

The Hokage broke the silence with a simple statement.

"Hello I'm the Hokage, the leader of this village, this is th-" the Hokage was cut off by Iruka

"Sorry Sir, but I've told him about the Village and who you are on the way over here." The academy teacher said as nice as possible.

HIruzen grumbled " So Gohan was it ? you must be a warrior."

"Yeah you could said that" Gohan replied thinking of Raditz and Frieza, Cell.

"He says he is from The Village Hidden in Space Lord Hokage." Iruka butted in.

" , I'm talking to you using my telepathy, I didn't know if I could trust Iruka so I told him a little white lie. I am actually from a different world here to scout out this place or maybe even stay. I come in peace and I tell you this hoping you would understand. I'm now just realizing I didn't tell you how to talk back, just use the voice you use to read things, or your litteral inside voice." Gohan told the Hokage.

The room was silence Iruka had no idea both son Gohan and the Third Hokage were actually talking.

"I understand, I welcome you to this village and I'm glad you are here, but we should start talking out loud. I think we are scaring Iruka." The Hokage asked Gohan

"Oh yeah, I guess it has been like 10 minutes.. Heh heh" The son of the super saiyan replied.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS THERE?!" Iruka finally snapped the silence

"You are dismissed Iruka." Said the Hokage a bit harshly

Now only having Gohan in the room the Hokage had a couple of follow up questions and demand.

"So Gohan you said you are a warrior and since you are staying in my village you must join the academy." the Hokage demanded

"The academy?"Gohan replied kind of confused

"Yes, in this village are main line of defence are shinobi, ninja's, they are taught at the academy. There are four types of shinobi, Genin the lowest rank, Chunin the second highest rank, the Joinin the highest rank most shinobi get to. And finally the Anbu Elite Ops which you have met on your arrival, each ranks take on mission ranking D through A and S getting more dangerous the higher the letter." The fire shadow explained

"I'll do it !" Gohan exclaimed happily

"Alright well here is some money and I have the perfect place for you to live." said The Third, thinking of Naruto and how they would easily become friends.

Hiruzen tapped his desk and a ninja appeared.

"Hello sir, what would you like." The ninja asked the Hokage

"Please bring me Naruto Uzumaki." The Hokage demanded

In a puff of smoke the ninja was gone and back again with a boy in an orange jumpsuit in his hands.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD MAN!" The hyper active boy yelled.

Hiruzen took a drag off his pipe and pushed a semi-large cloud of smoke into the air.

"Naruto, this is your new roommate Gohan." said The Hokage

The boy looked over to see a teen around his age looking right back at him.

"Finally some who will actually be my friend and not shown me out." Naruto thought to himself.

"Finally some who will be my friend that is actually around my age." thought Gohan

"I can't mess this up." They both thought at the same time.

"Hello! My name is Son Gohan and I guess we are roommates." Said the half saiyan breaking the silence.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the Hokage one day, believe it !"(I swear he won't say that a lot.) The beast keeper replied.

They both smiled at each other and shook hands.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along already." said The Hokage.

A/N: And that is where I will end it, next chapter will have some exploring of the village and then the academy after that. Hey leave a review and might see your name or a reference to you in the next chapter. But yea I'll see you then. Peace peace… oh and please leave real reviews if you want to be in the next chapter not just stuff like "nice fic, put me in the chapter"


	5. A new home

A/N:Thanks for waiting, for chapter 5,Let's get into it. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, the good and bad ones, AND KEEP LEAVING THEM ! PLEASE !

"You are dismissed." said The Hokage

The boys left the tower and proceeded into the village. Whispers flooded the boys ears."Is he the" and "Why is he with" , "look at his arms","Weirdos" and things of that nature. Naruto grumbled at what he heard but chose ignore it.

"They will all respect me one day, they'll see." the future Hokage mumbled

Gohan was very calm about what he heard knowing he couldn't stop it.

"So Naruto, where do we live?" Gohan asked

Naruto finally snapping out of his trance.

"Oh we actually live just up this street, but I'm a bit hungry so I think I'll stop and get some ramen." Naruto replied

"Food sounds great, I think I'll come along too." replied the demi-saiyan saying one because he was hungry and two because he still didn't know where he was going to live.

"Sweet ! Well here we are." The fox tamer replied

Even Naruto looked a little disgusted at his new roommate and how much he could eat.

After Gohan finished his last bowl of ramen and looked up he could see Ichiraku rubbed his fingers and pointing at the 80 bowls the boys accumulated. Gohan got up rubbed his stomach and dropped small sack of money.

"This should be enough right ?" Gohan said not knowing the currency exchange between zeni and ryo

The boys walked away from the shop down the road to their apartment. They entered the house and Gohan was shocked at how big the apartment, for just one boy.

"Sorry about the mess, I hope you don't mind." said Naruto with a hand behind his head

"Oh uh I don't mind hehe." replied Gohan obviously minding

"Alright I think I'll go to bed, we have class tomorrow at 8." Said Naruto

"Ok, I think I'll clean up a little and then I'll probably sleep." replied Gohan

"Whatever man see you in the morning ."The beast keeper replied

Naruto went into his room and swiftly fell asleep, Gohan stepped outside and pulled out the capsule case. He then took out the one labeled "housing" and deployed it. He went into the house and started to move everything in the house that was needed into Naruto's apartment. After moving the bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a lap, and a bookshelf equipped with books from back home. After all that moving he put the near empty house back into the capsule and went to sleep, it was know 4 o'clock in the morning.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, I had a some IRL problems going on, but I should be back with another chapter soon… Like in a few days, Please leave reviews. Oh and thanks for the ones that have already been left. Peace peace

S/O:supersaiyangoku065768, shadowdispencer, and Leo the zodiac.


	6. Welcome to the Acdemy

A/N:Alright you guys have spoken and Gohan will be paired up with TenTen!(Secretly wanted that to happen.) But yeah today will be Gohan's first day at the academy. Thank you again for the reviews and keep leaving them! Let's get right into it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Two alarm clock rang at the same time they read 7:30, but Naruto was up before Gohan already clothed and ready to go. Gohan hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom and took care of his hygen. He came back out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He then bent over and opened up the fridge to see near expired milk and and some fruit. Naruto on the other hand was chowing down on some ramen as usual.

"Sorry about the lack of food a mostly eat ramen" The future Hokage said while stuffing his mouth.

"It's fine, I have the perfect solution to that." replied the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan then pulled out the capsule case and pulled out the one that read "Food" He pointed the opening of the capsule toward and empty space in the wall and clicked the top. A medium sized fridge appeared out of thin air and was stocked full of food. Naruto was absolutely shocked at what he saw but shrugged it off for now. Gohan grabbed something that looked good out of the fridge sit down across from Naruto and chowed down.

"Alright I think we should get to class, it is 7:50" Naruto recommended with a burp at the end of his sentence .

Gohan nodded and followed Naruto out the was still mesmerized by how primitive the place was compared to his home. They finally approached the academy build and Naruto ran in heading right up to correct floor.

"It room 302 by the way." Naruto yelled

The Demi-Saiyan nodded noticing he had a few minutes left he went to Ichiraku's ramen shop and got a cupped ramen being still a bit hungry. Finishing the cup up before he entered the building and threw away the cup heading up to room 302. The boy walked into the room seeing a bunch of girls basically drooling over a brooding boy dressed in blue with spiked hair. Gohan giggled because the boy reminded him of Vegeta. Not knowing where to set the boy was froze there in this room of people he as never meet except for Naruto of course.

"Hey Gohan ! Over here ! You can sit by me" The beast keeper yelled.

Everyone turned to see the boy in the back of the room dressed in purple and red. Everyone was whispering as the boy walked down toward his face turning a little red on his way to his seat.

"Oh class we have a new student, can you please come up and introduce yourself." said Iruka

Gohan a bit red came up to front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Gohan." as he waved and put his other handed behind his head giving his father's smile. Whispers felled the room again

"Look at his arms"

"He looks so strong"

"He's probably can't even fight he spends too much time on his hair"

"Yeah your right Akamaru he does smell like a monkey." Kiba spoke up breaking the whispers.

Gohan pulled his fist, but let it go knowing the boy wasn't to a threat.

"So Gohan do you know of chakra?" asked Iruka-sensei

"oh .. No, can you please explain." Gohan replied

A few people snickered. A pink haired girl who Naruto had been staring at since Gohan walked in and explained.

"Well Gohan was it, Chakra is the mixture of Ki or spiritual and stamina."

"Oh where am from we just use Ki." Gohan replied to the girl.

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! KI EATS AWAY YOUR LIFE ENERGY HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" The pinkette exclaimed

"You are actually wrong there, Ki is like a muscle the stronger you make it the better your KI is. It's only when you over do it, like a muscle is when overdo it is when it starts to eat away at your life force and you really have to overdo it for that to happen." Gohan explained.

"Hmm..Interesting, can you give us a demonstration." asked Iruka

"Sure." replied Gohan

Gohan then held out his hand and a yellow orb appeared a little bit above it. Everyone was mesmerized, aws and whispers felled the room once again.

"He didn't even do a hand sign."

"What is this guy."

"Just because you can do a little light show doesn't mean anything." the brooding boy exclaimed

"Yeah you're probably weak as ever." The boy with the dog butted in.

"Alright, let's have a bit of a sparring match." Iruka butted in.

"Prefect." all three boys thought.

"Everyone outside." Iruka demanded

Everyone stood to the left of the Gohan first up was the boy in the gray hoodie was up first to spar with the Demi-Saiyan.

"Before we start I must ask your name." Said Gohan

""My name is Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, but you can call be the guy who beat you." Kiba replied

Gohan smirked and went into a fighting stance.

"Akamaru I don't think I'll need you for this fight." Said Kiba to his dog as he said that he went into all fours.

"Oh so he normally uses his dog in his fights.. Interesting, I hope I get to fight him again when we are actually trying." though Gohan

A/N: I bet you thought I was put the sparring match in this chapter. NOPE ! But yea I will try to make chapters 900-1,000 words. So glad you guys are enjoying the story. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Peace peace

S/O: alucard77, dolguldur , zenotai123 , knightblazer85 , heRealDeal44 , Leo the zodiac(3) , Vegito FanFiction(3).


	7. The number one rookie

A/N:So I moved to this story to the T section just so everyone knows. Like I said chapters will be 900 to 1,000 words and Gohan will be paired up with TenTen. I also won't be updating for a few days because I'm going on vacation. So let's get back into the story

Kiba charged at Gohan with aggression, Gohan not moving kind of surprised that he fights on all fours. With a yell Kiba throws a right hook at Gohan or what he thinks is Gohan.

"For being the best in the class you are a kind of slow." commented Gohan

Kiba fell over in shock because the voice was not coming from the person in front of him, but from behind. Kiba turned to see his opponent standing behind him arms folded. The boy in blue as well as everyone else was shocked at Gohan's speed.

"HEY GOHAN ! QUIT PLAYING AROUND" Yelled Naruto

"Oh yea I guess I should try a little." Replied the Demi-Saiyan

Kiba shocked at what he just heard angered him.

"YOU DARE TOY WITH ME." Yelled Kiba

Kiba rushed for Gohan with another right hook the Son Gohan just stood there.

"You won't fool me again." Kiba mumbled

Except for this time it wasn't an after image it was really Gohan. Kiba fist caught in Gohan's hand he twisted it down making the dog trainers whole body do a horizontal spin in the air. While still in the air Gohan brought his elbow down into Kiba's stomach finishing the fight.

Everyone was shocked at the boy's strength and how he just defeated the number one in the class without even getting a scratch on him.

"Kiba was it? Once you start feeling a little bit better I want to teach you a technique I think you will enjoy." Gohan replied as Kiba started to stand again.

"Noted." Kiba replied having a little bit of respect for the new comer.

"Well done." Iruka commented but you still have one more opponent

"Oh who might that be." Gohan replied

"Me." the voice of the brooding boy cut in.

Sasuke walked out the crowd of fellow students as whispers started to feel the air.

"This kid as no chance against Sasuke."

"Somebody go get a medic just in case."

"This match will last less than 2 minutes, watch.  
"My I ask what is your name?" Said Gohan as he cut the whispers

" My name doesn't matter, this match won't last long enough for you to remember it. Cape boy" Replied Sasuke.

"Before this match starts Gohan what is the cape for ?" asked Iruka

"Oh this cape? It's actually weighted." Replied Gohan

"So what you think you are big and bad because you can wear weighted clothing all the time, it probably only 5 pounds ." Sasuke butted in.

Gohan turned and looked back at Sasuke and before anyone could blink the Saiyan was 6 feet away from the Uchiha, being 20ft prior, took of his cape and dropped it. The impact the cape made with the ground left a small crater.

"It's 1 ton." Replied Gohan to the boys rude remarks.

Hearing this it shocked the whole picked up his cape and moved it out the way deciding to fight the cocky boy without it. Gohan then moved into a fighting stance signaling he was ready to begin. Sasuke dawned a smirk and charged toward Gohan, but to the Saiyans surprise the Uchiha was much much faster than his last opponent. Before the Son Gohan knew it Sasuke was above him, gracefully performing a front flip into a kick. Gohan catching his leg pushing it back causing Sasuke to do a backflip. Knocking him of balance.

"Hey Gohan, want to get some ramen after this I'm getting a bit hungry." Commented Naruto.

"Yeah, that sounds great I was planning to end this in just a few minutes anyway." Replied Gohan.

Sasuke finding his balance charged at Gohan again this time getting side stepped and caught himself and pushed off his hands into the air.

" **Fire-Style:FireBall Jutsu!"** Yelled the Uchiha as fire engulf Gohan.

"SASUKE WHAT DID YOU JUST DO" Yelled Iruka

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Replied the Boy in blue

"Yeah know that could have killed me" Said Gohan

Everyone looked around not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"He-he, up here." Gohan said as he saw all the puzzling looks.

Gohan got down from the sky to finish of the match.

"What!? He can fly ? I must tell the Hokage." thought Iruka.

Sasuke was shaking at what he just saw barely able to move. Gohan then vanished appearing in multiple places, making The future akatsuki move to the center fighting arena still shaking and shocked at the boys Gohan appeared to the left of him.

"It's over" Gohan whispered to the arrogant boy following that up with a backhand that sent him flying.

`Everyone shocked at what they just saw, went over to help the number one rookie or what was the number one rookie, that title know owned by Son Gohan. All the Sasuke fan-girls gave Gohan death looks.

"Now there is no need for that girls, he won the fight fair and square." Iruka said coming to Gohan's defence.

"Yeah but he should have let Sasuke win!" One girl shouted out

Gohan shrugged it off and caught up to Naruto who was already heading toward the ramen shop.

"I can't believe you beat Sasuke Uchiha, he's the number 1 rookie, well was until you came along."Said Naruto as he saw his roommate approach him

"Is really that big of a deal ?" Gohan replied

"Yeah he was the strongest in are class." shouted Naruto

"That doesn't make any sense, you are way stronger than he is." Gohan replied as he took a seat at the ramen shop.

"What? Really ?" Said Naruto kind of shouting again

"Yeah, I can sense energy and yours is the strongest out of that group even stronger than Iruka-sensei." Gohan said confidently

Hearing this information Naruto face starts to turn a little bit red and he goes quiet thing of what he was just told.

"What would you like boys ?" Teuchi asked

"I'll have the supreme bowl and I'm pretty sure my friend here wants the regular." Replied Gohan

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

 **"** **Lord Hokage, I have some information about our new comer, Gohan." Said Iruka**

"Tell me." Replied the Hokage as he started to feel his pipe

"He had two sparring matches today." Said Iruka.

"Against who ? " replied the Hokage as he light his pipe

"Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka replied

"Oh great ,what medical room is he in? I must visit him at once." Said the Hokage in a slightly worried but annoyed manner.

"That the thing, he won both fights without even getting a scratch on him and you should be checking on Sasuke because, he hospitalized him without effort." Iruka commented.

" I also found out he is a Ki user and has the ability to fly." Iruka added.

This information shocked The Hokage.

"I will go check on Sasuke, once I get back have Gohan summoned to my office." The Hokage replied

A/N: Yeah I know the fights were kind of ehh but writing like this is new to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave your thoughts in the reviews. Peace Peace.


	8. Good times with upper ranks

A/N: Really don't have anything to say here so let's get into the chapter.

In a puff of smoke a silver haired man with his headband covering his eye and some sort of mask covering his face. Looking down at a book he chimed in on the two boys eating.

"Son Gohan, The Hokage has summoned you." The silver haired man said

Gohan looked up at the man still stuffing his face with ramen, finishing up his supreme bowl.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment sir." Gohan replied rubbing his stomach.

"See you there." the man replied rolling his eye.

"See later naruto, here is some money in case you are still hungry." Said Gohan as he puts two fingers to his forehead and vanishes.

"You summoned Hokage me." said Gohan appearing in the hospital a little behind The Hokage also bowing.

"Yes." Stepping to the showing Sasuke lying in the bed.

"You are very powerful, as I've been told taking one the two best students with ease. The doctors say he'll be out for at least two months, I've also been told you have the ability of flight and use purely ki instead of chakra." Remarked The Hokage.

"Everything you have been told is true, and I can help him heal quickly is he conscious?" Gohan replied

"Yes he is conscious but barely, I and other Jounin would like to see your power and speed."Said The Hokage

Gohan walked over to the banged boy, Sasuke flinching at the sight of Gohan.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." Said Gohan reaching into an inner chest pocket in his gi and pulling out a small brown sack.

"What is in sack Gohan?" Asked The Hokage letting his curiosity get the best of him

"This is a senzu bean, it can heal any injury even healing my friend from near death once."Turning around holding a small green bean Gohan explained.

The Demi-Saiyan turned back around sticking the green bean in the number two rookie's mouth and helping him chew. After swallowing the bean Sasuke popped up and moved to the side of the bed and starts heavy breathing. After Sasuke stood up, tilting his head up just a little to look Gohan eye to eye.

"Thank you for healing me, my name Sasuke Uchiha by the way" Said Sasuke then walking out of the hospital.

"Gohan meet me in the training field east of the village." Said The Hokage brushing off what he just saw.

"Yes Hokage."Said Gohan bowing as he replied.

Walking down the hallway The Hokage was confronted by the one eyed man with the book still in front of his face.

"Lord Hokage, Son Gohan should be arriving in your office shortly." Said the man

"I have already talked to Gohan, Kakashi I need you to gather a few Jounin and take them to the training field east of the village." Replied The Hokage

"Of course sir, who might they be." Asked kakashi

"Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, and yourself of course." Replied The Hokage.

"Yes sir." Said Kakashi was he vanished in a poof of air

Scene Change

Gohan was doing one armed push ups with his cape off, it was sitting on top of a cracked boulder, when five adults appeared about 40 feet away from him in a slightly spread out semicircle The Hokage standing in the middle of the group. Gohan stands up and bows to The Hokage.

"He's very respectful." Though Kurenai.

"Look at how tone he is...interesting" Thought Gai

"He doesn't seem like anything special." Thought Asuma

Kakashi didn't really care but he paid attention.

"Gohan, I would like you to meet some Jounin from the village, I would also like you to show us some of your power." Said The Hokage

"So this is the new comer Gohan, the ki user" Said Kakashi finally realizing who he fetched.

"Wait a minute, the ki user's died out a long time ago, their is no way he can use ki." Spouted Asuma.

Gohan sighed held out his hand and gave the same explanation and demonstration he gave earlier in the classroom, seeing this shocked the Jounin.

"So Gohan do you have any kekkai-genkai ?" Asked Gai

"Oh yes sir, I do 2 with a few variations of the two." Replied Gohan

"Please show us these." Demanded The Hokage

Gohan nodded to The Hokage and spread his legs shoulder length apart and then squatted a little, balling his fist and pulling his arms up to the middle of his torso. Gohan started to growl a little and rocks started to float, he then yells **KAIOKEN** and then a red energy started surrounding Demi- Saiyan then explained that his form is pretty easy to pull of and boost his base power and speed by 60% and that he the variations go all the way up to x10 which would be a 600% boost, he then explain the drawback of this the higher levels.

"So like the gates." Thought Gai and Kakashi

"You said you have two forms,shows the next one please." Demanding Kurenai in the politest voice possible.

Gohan nodded and the red ora faded. The ground started brake and float up, the boys once black eyes turned an icy teal and his once black bed hair was now a golden power. Gohan tells the group that his father was the first to reach this form and few after him have been able to reach this form, those being him, his father, his uncle, and his cousin. Gohan goes on to explain their is another form after this that he only be in once and that he doesn't think he can just go into. Everyone was shocked at the boys power and strength.

"Gohan can you give us an example of your speed." Asked Gai

"Yes, let me come out of this form, it would be a bit of over kill if I said like this." Said Gohan as he returned to his base form.

Gai leaped toward Gohan running so fast that it looked like was vanished.

Gohan then put his right hand up to the left side of his face catching bushy brows hand.

"You're going to have be faster than that if you want to hit me." Said Gohan as he snickered a little.

Gai stepped back kind of shocked at the new comers then started to throw punches at Gohan in rapid succession.

"Oh you want more speed I'll show you more speed."Said Gai getting frustrated at Gohan's remark

Gohan with a blank look on his face was blocking every single punch.

Gai jumped back panting.

"He's really good." He thought.

"Hey mister, with the book you seem strong can you show me what you got ?" Said Gohan as he saw Gai fall back in line.

Kakashi put his book away and held out his arm, electricity started going toward his palm and a blue ball appeared in his hand. Kakashi then said " **Chidori** " before charging at Gohan. Gohan caught the ball in his right hand and with his left hand pushed the scarecrow back to his starting point. Holding the ball in his hand Gohan looked a bit puzzled and excited.

"Hey would you be able to teach me this technique of yours later on tonight ?" asked Gohan

"It will take you a few days to learn, but I suppose so." Replied Kakashi

"So how strong are you kid ?" asked Asuma as he stepped on his last cigarette

Gohan pointed at his cape and asked the man to try and pick it up. Asuma walked over to the cape confident as ever, only for that confidents to be crushed when he tried to pick it up. Every snickered at Asuma struggling to pick up the cape.

"Come on Ausma it can't be that heavy." Said everyone but The Hokage already knowing of the boys power and strength.

They all went over to try and pick up the cape one by one and one by one they all failed. After they gave up on picking up the cape Gohan walked over and picked it up and put it on with ease.

"It's about 907 kilograms." Said Gohan

Shocked at this information and what they just saw, because they see the boy wearing that cape all the time.

"Well Gohan that will be enough of an demonstration for today." Said The Hokage finally speaking again

"I Never Got to learn your names, may I please know them." Said Gohan to the group

The guy who challenged Gohan speed came up first to shake the boy's hand.

"My name is Might Gai, but you can just call me Gai." Gai said with a big smile on his face

"My name Asuma Sarutobi and this is Kurenai Yūhi." Said Asuma gesturing to the beautiful lady standing next to him.

"And my name is Kakashi Hatake." Said the scarecrow not even looking up from his book.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys and gals but I got to go." replied Gohan.

"Oh Gohan don't forget the genin test is tomorrow so make sure you are on time." Said The Hokage.

"And you can meet me about 15 kilometers away from here later on tonight to start you training." Added Kakashi

Gohan nodded at Kakashi.

"I can give you a ride back to your office Lord Hokage, it will be much faster than the way you got here." Said Gohan

The Hokage thought for a second and then spoke upon it.

"I'll be fine, thank you for the offer." Replied The Hokage

"I'll take you up on that offer." Said the red eyed lady

Kind of shocking Gohan and for sure shocking Asuma. But have manners he respect the request.

"Lets all meet up and get something to eat." Said Kakashi which was weird because, the copycat wasn't really known for socializing.

"I'll pass, I have a lot of work to do, but you can put it on my tab." Said The Hokage

"I'll be there." Said Everyone else

"So Miss.Yūhi do you want to fly or get there instantly ?" asked Gohan

Kurenai thought for a moment and finally came to a decision

"I've always wanted to know how it feels to fly , so fly I guess." replied Kurenai

Everyone nodded to each other and the other Jounin and The Hokage disappeared. Gohan picks up Kurenai bridal style and asked if she was ready, Kurenai nodded and held onto Gohan. Gohan lifted up above the trees and took off. The newest Jounin looked down at the forest and eventually her village in amazement. After about 15 minutes of flying they got to the restaurant. Gohan landed and softly put down Kurenai. They both walked up to the group of Jounin chatting it up.

"Sorry we would have been here a bit earlier, but I wanted to see the village from a bird's eye view." Said Miss.Yūhi

"It's fine, we just got here." Replied Asuma

They all walked into the restaurant hand and had a pretty good time. Gohan knowing he could trust the people he was hanging out with he answered all their questions and overall had a good time.

As everyone started to leave the restaurant Gohan saw a tipsy Kurenai leaning on Asuma with one arm around him and another in his pants. Gohan giggled and put his hand behind of his head and walked away a little bit weird being a little tipsy himself from Gai sneaking him drinks. Gai on the other hand was being held up by two very attractive ladies and people say that Gai and those ladies got kicked out of the hotel from all the moaning. Kakashi on the other hand went home perfectly fine and told Gohan they can train on another day.

On Gohan's way home he bumped into this girl no more a year older than him and knocked the food she had in her onto the ground. Gohan was very embarrassed and started cleaning up the mess he made, He looked up to see a very beautiful girl with a pink shirt on and two beautiful brown buns in her head, her face just as red as his.

"I'm so sorry I'll pay for another one." Said Gohan blushing

"It's fine, I didn't even want it." Replied the beautiful girl

Gohan finished cleaning up the mess and pulled out some money.

"Well here, go buy something you do want." said Gohan with a smile

"Thank you." The girl replied

Gohan went home and slept the rest of the night away.

A/N: Sorry this tooks so long to come out, here is the longer chapter you wanted. I wrote 1,000 word for a reason, and that was to combat my procrastination and so I think I'll stick to my original format of 1,000 to 1,500 words. Yeah, I got back to school this week so updates won't be so often after this weak but they will happen at least twice a me what you think in the reviews and peace peace.


	9. Genin Exams: Mizuki

A/N: Yo guys. I have know idea what's wrong with chapter 10, I've tried everything to fix it… Maybe because of the length or something I don't know. But yeah any suggestion leave them in the reviews. Side note I'm looking for a beta reader or two and a new chapter should be out soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Sorry guys, school started and I've had no time to write, but let's get into this chapter anyway

"Aye Gohan it's time to get up ." Pestered Naruto to the still sleep Gohan

"Can you quiet down, I have a huge headache." Replied Gohan as he slowly got up and went to the fridge.

"Yeah you did come in pretty late last night, the Jonin are a wild bunch." Said Naruto as he was stuffing his face with a breakfast ramen.

Their alarm clocks started to beep at the same time, telling the boys it is time to leave. Naruto walked in front of Gohan, but not to far if Gohan took a medium step they would be shoulder to shoulder. Today Naruto was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit and Gohan was wearing his purple gi, without his cape.

"So Naruto what his the point of this test ?" Asked Gohan

"It's to become a Genin, the lost ranking shinobi, if you pass you'll get that headband you see other shinobi wearing and you'll also get assigned to a team with two other Genin and a Jonin as leader. With this team you'll go on missions." Explained Naruto as they approached the academy doors.

"MOVE IT WEIRDO !"Yelled a pinked haired girl

"Yeah MOVE IT !" Said another girl following behind the pinkette

"What was that about ?" Asked Gohan.

"Oh that was Sakura and Ino, they were once really good friends but now they are enemies because of one boy ." Replied Naruto

"Sasuke I'm assuming." Commented Gohan

Naruto nodded at the comment and turned ,walking into the class, taking a seat second to the end leaving a spot for Gohan.

"Alright everyone settle down." Shouted Iruka walking into the classroom with a silver haired following him.

"This is Mizuki he'll be helping me with the test today." Said Iruka after everyone quieted down.

The man waved.

"We will be having the test privately so everyone out the room and we will call you in one by one." Ordered Mizuki

Gohan jumped up and was one of the first out, everyone followed behind him, Naruto was the last to leave the room, being pulled aside by Mizuki. Everyone was scattered out in the hallway talking amongst their friend groups.

"Hey Naruto what was that about ?" asked Gohan approaching his roommate

"Nothing." harshly replied Naruto as he was passing

"Are you sure ? " asked Gohan putting his hand on Naruto

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said again still being harsh

"Son Gohan, you are up next." Said Iruka

Gohan nodded and walked toward the room as he walked silence followed him.

"Alright Gohan the test is very simple you just have to complete one jutsu, I know you don't use chakra so give it your best shot." Said Iruka

"It's the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Commented Mizuki

"Oh yeah I have a technique like that." Gohan replied

Gohan crossed his arms and squatted a little

" **Multi-Form!** " Shouted Gohan as two more forms of himself appeared to his left and right.

"Yeah I usually don't use this form because it splits my power up evenly." Said Gohan

Mizuki leaded back in his chair and turned to Iruka. They started chatter amongst themselves.

"Yeah but it's not the right Jutsu." whispered Mizuki

"He can't do the just because he uses kai, and his technique is basically the same thing" whispered Iruka

Mizuki grumbled and turned to Gohan

"I guess you passed kid, here is your headband." Said Mizuki

"Where this headband with honor and pride." Said Iruka joyfully

"Thank you." Said Gohan as he bowed

"I'll get the next one." Said Mizuki with a little bit of darkness in his voice

It had been five minutes and Mizuki had not returned. The Hokage bust through the door.

"Iruka Naruto has stolen the scroll of seals." Quietly shouted The Hokage not trying to be heard by everyone

"Gohan do you know where he is ?" asked The Hokage

"No, but I can try to sense him." Said Gohan

"He's in the forest." Commented Gohan after a little silence

"Gohan, Iruka Go into the forest and find him." Commanded The Hokage

"Yes sir." Replaying at the same time

Gohan tied his headband around his head and lead Iruka to the forest..

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing here and why do you have the scroll of seals." asked Iruka

"Caught me already, not bad, you're quick sensei I only had time to learn one technique." Replied Naruto

"He's been working very hard, you can tell." Thought Gohan

"Listen Iruka, I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate. Right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll graduates." Exclaimed Naruto

"What ?" Thought Gohan utterly confused

"What ? Who told you that ?" Asked Iruka very confused

"Well, Mizuki. He told me, he told me where the scroll was, he told me where this place was." Explained Naruto

"Mizuki." Thought Iruka and Gohan

Kunai flew through hitting both Naruto and ran into their defence shielding his fallen ally.

"Move it kid, I don't want to hurt you but buddy of over there I'm going to kill." Said Mizuki.

"I don't get it why would you want to kill Iruka?" Asked Gohan

"Not Iruka you idiot that monster over, Naruto." Said Iruka getting darker at the mention of the fox trapper.

"What do you mean? Naruto is the nicest person in this village." Asked Gohan

"Have you ever heard the story of the nine tailed fox?" Asked Mizuki

"Yeah I heard someone whisper about it and I looked it up in the library." Replied Gohan

"Well you know that the fourth Hokage gave up his life, so that the fox wouldn't destroy the village and-" Said Mizuki begging cut off by Gohan

"He trapped the fox in the body of a newborn, and that newborn was Naruto." Said Gohan finishing Mizuki's sentence.

"Exactly, and now you know why he must die." Said Mizuki with venom in his voice

"He's more of an hero than anything, keeping that beast inside him all these years, and then getting treated like a stranger, an outcast for all of these years and not letting that beast out. You guys should be worshipping him not treating him like nothing." Said Gohan

"Well not in my eyes." Replied Mizuki through his teeth and started charging at Gohan with a Junaid in his hand.

Gohan didn't move as Mizuki charged at him, catching Mizuki's hand. Mizuki was shocked at the pretty boy's strength. Gohan punched Mizuki in the without haste, pushing him back against a rock Mizuki clasped and started coughing up blood.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I'm not just going to send you to a new world without training." Said Bulma

"Oh! Really who will I be training with?" Replied Gohan with excitement in my voice

"My Husband, Tien, and Krillin." Replied Bulma

Days past and Gohan trained under the three for two weeks before leaving. Learning to kill an enemy without remorse from Vegeta, turning triangles into rectangles from Tien, and the **Destructo-Disc** from Krillin.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"Now tell me Mizuki if I was not here would you have killed Iruka and Naruto." Asked Gohan

"Yes." Mizuki replied honestly coughing up blood.

"Very well then." Harshly replied Gohan

Gohan holds his left hand over his head.

" **Destructo-Disc** " Said Gohan

A buzzsaw shaped disc of ki appeared over Gohan's hand.

"Wait." asked Mizuki

Before Mizuki could state his plea the disc flew through him cutting him in half. His body parts slid of each other and fell to the ground. Both Iruka and Naruto were amazed at the demi-saiyan's strength.

"Hey Guys, I think it's time to go and clear up Naruto's name don't you think?" Asked Gohan turning around with his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah, That sounds like a good idea, but I might need a little help getting back."Replied Iruka grouting as he tried to move from of the forest floor.

Naruto said nothing still shocked at Gohan's power.

"Hey Naruto you never got to take your test would you like to do that when we get back ?" Asked Iruka

Naruto nodded.

"So Gohan, how did you get so strong ?" Asked Naruto

"Oh, where I'm from I we train a lot constantly, no matter what , we don't know what threats will come to our village so we are constantly training. Replied Gohan.

"Well how long have you been training then ?" Asked Iruka

"Since I was four and I'm 13 now." Replied Gohan

It was silent after that, both Iruka and Naruto knowing Gohan is a very hard worker.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Lord Hokage we have retrieved the scroll." Said Iruka

"Where is the thief ?" Asked The Hokage taking a drag out of his pipe

"He is dead." Replied Iruka

"WHAT YOU KILLED NARUTO." Screamed The Hokage

"No Naruto is a his apartment sleep, he passed his Genin exam with flying colors, the real thief was Mizuki, he was using Naruto as a cover up and if he would have succeeded we don't know what he would have done." Commented Iruka

"So you killed Mizuki ?" Asked The Hokage

"No, Gohan did." Replied Iruka pointing to the silent Gohan

"You killed Mizuki ?" Asked The Hokage

"Yes sir." Quietly replied Gohan

"But you don't have any scratches it must have been a hard fight." Commented The Hokage

"Actually he beat Mizuki in two moves, without even getting touched." Butted in Iruka

The Fire Shadow was silent and took a drag out of his smoke.

"Thank you both for getting the scroll back and defeating an enemy you are dismissed." Said The Hokage.

A/N: Alright that is the end of the chapter thanks for reading. Leave reviews, sorry for not updating earlier school has been kicking my butt and writing longer chapters is harder, but I will keep updating slowly. Peace peace.


	10. Vegeta and Gohan chat : A vistor

A/N: Yo this is a deleted scene from the last chapter when Gohan was training with Vegeta, so yeah remember that.

* * *

 **Vegeta and Gohan were sitting at the table chowing down on a grand meal after a hard day of training.**

"Hey Vegeta." Said Gohan

Vegeta said nothing and continued to eat.

"Hey Vegeta." Said Gohan after a swallow of his food.

"What do you want boy, can't you see I'm trying to eat." Yelled Vegeta

"I just wanted to know about where we came from, and who better to ask than the king of all Saiyans" remarked Gohan stroking Vegeta's ego a little.

"Well what do you already know, their would be no need in telling you something over again." Replied Vegeta

"I kind of remember what that one guy Raditz I believe his name was told me about the race and what we did for a living, and how my dad fulfilled a philosophy by becoming a super Saiyan but other than that nothing." Said Gohan

"Yeah yeah, we don't need to talk about that." Said Vegeta harshly

"What I'm trying to ask are their anymore philosophies in our race that any of us might fulfill?" Asked Gohan

"Of course you idiot, but I can only remember two right now, it has been awhile." Replied Vegeta taking a gulp of juice

"What I can remember about the first one is that a great power will come one day and the chosen one will have to rise above all other Saiyans and go into this God like state and defend their home world." Said Vegeta

"Wow, do you think my father will fulfill this philosophy too ?" Asked Gohan in aw

"Shut up boy! Who said anything about Kakarot." Replied Vegeta a bit angry

"Sorry, what about the second one ?" Said Gohan still very curious

"Aw yes, this one pertains to you and my son maybe even my son as well." Said Vegeta now finishing the rest of his meal

"The first born of the first super Saiyan and the first born of the second super Saiyan possess a hidden power that will turn the first born's eye a crystal red and give them unknown abilities." Said Vegeta as if he was reading it off a paper

"So that means Trunks and I have a hidden power." Asked Gohan

"Exactly." Said Vegeta with a smirk

"You men done in here ?" Chimed in Bulma

"A special visitor is here, I think you might want to see." Said Bulma

Vegeta and Gohan walked outside to see Bulma standing next to future Trunks with baby Trunks in her hands.

"Trunks! I didn't think I would see you again at least like this for a while." Exclaimed Gohan

"Yeah, How has it been ?" Replied Trunks

"Hello Father." Said Trunks a bit nervous

Vegeta nodded and gave Trunks a little smile

"It's been great what brings you back ?" Asked Gohan

"You're about to leave to another planet right?" Asked Trunks

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Replied Gohan

"Good, I got here just in time." Said Trunks

"I have a gift for you, well not for you but for a friend you'll meet when you get there." Said Trunks as he pulled out wakizashi

The wakizashi itself was must black, with a leather strap on the sheath, the handle was made out of some dark wood with a night blue wrapped around it.

"Now listen carefully, give this to him before the big exam." Said Trunks

"Well do." Said Gohan confidently

"Alright I wish I could stay longer but I got to get back Mom need my help with something." Said Trunks as he hopped back into the his time machine.

"Love you guys" Said a waving Trunks as he was materializing into space.

"Well that tells us one thing, you won't be alone on your journey." Said Bulma

* * *

A/N: A wakizashi is a type of sword. The story will continue as normal in the next chapter, don't forget to leave reviews. Peace peace


	11. Assignment Day!:A talk with Might Guy

A/N: Welcome back, we are back in the Leaf Village, let's get started.

* * *

 **The alarm clocks went off in near unison. Naruto was fully rested, Gohan not as much but still able to function throughout the day.**

"Naruto go ahead I'll catch a little later, I'm still very tired." murmured Gohan spread out in his bed.

"Alright, but don't be late are you won't get your headband showing that you are protector of the village and you'll miss the team you are assigned too." Replied Naruto as he runs out the door.

Gohan completely worn out from the night before got up sitting on the side of this bed, the demi-saiyan put his arms into the air and gave a the first time and about a month he made a proper breakfast. Miso soup, steamed rice, and tamagoyaki.

"It feels good to have an actual breakfast rather than ramen for change." Reflected the hybrid.

Gohan finished his breakfast and took a nice shower before leaving.

"It would take to long to get there by foot, and flying would would scare people, instant transmission is instant so that would be the best option, I just got to lock on to some. Naruto...No, Sasuke and Sakura..can't, Iruka is the best option lets do it." Said Gohan as he put his fingers to his and started to vanish.

Gohan appears next to Iruka in the classroom.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei."Said Gohan

"What?! Gohan how'd you get there?" Asked Iruka shocked

"Oh, I used this technique my dad taught me, It's called instant transmission, I can lock onto someone's energy and I can appear near them." Said Gohan with a bit of a laugh as he takes his seat near his roommate

"Oh, well congratulations to all you sitting in this room,you past the test, we'll get to assigning teams."  
As Iruka read off names the pinkette thinks to herself.

"I wonder who I will get on my team, maybe that hottie Sasuke, or even that new kid, Gohan I think it was, what if I got both of them on my team that would be amazing." She thought

"Team 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Son Gohan." Said Iruka

Eye's shoot across the room, Gohan to Sasuke, Sasuke to both Naruto and Gohan, and Naruto was Staring at Sakura.

"But wait aren't teams balanced evenly according to power? I hate to admit it but Gohan is the strongest genin in this room and probably in the village, and Sasuke is for sure the second strongest, they shouldn't be on the same team." Shouted a student.

"Correct, honestly Son Gohan could be on a team by himself and carry out A or even S rank missions,so we decided to put him on the most troubled team." Replied Iruka slowly fading away at the end of his sentence.

Team 7 was shocked at Iruka's statement even Sasuke noted the statement.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream,because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Exclaimed Sasuke

"Very well then, Finally you."

"Oh uh my Name is Son Gohan, but most people just call me Gohan, I like training and read, I dislike when people try to hurt me or my friends, and I don't know what I want to do, my mom wants me to be a scholar but I don't know at the moment." Said the Z fighter.

"Very well then." Said Kakashi.

"Well tomorrow we will start training, trust me don't eat breakfast." Said Kakashi as he walks away from his new team.

Naruto went on his way and so did the rest of his team, Gohan wasn't a big fan of the blue headband clashing with his red and purple gui and wanted to see if he can get that changed.

As Gohan walked through the streets of the village he was stopped by a semi-stranger.

"Hey Gohan !" Said Guy

"Oh hey Guy, what's going on ?" Replied Gohan

"Nothing too important, but I have to ask you a question." Exclaimed Guy

"Yeah go ahead." said Gohan

"Hey um, is there anyway I could get this in a dark red or something close to my waist wrap?" asked Gohan as he takes of his headband and folds it neatly

"Consider it done." Said the old lady behind the counter

"How much will it be ?" Asked Gohan

"Free of charge , for a protector of our village." Replied the old lady.

Gohan smiled and turned, and began talking to Guy.

"So you wanted to talk to me, about what ?" Said Gohan look up at Guy

"Ah yes, let's take a walk your headband won't be done for about another hour or so." Explained Guy

Both nin began walking around the village and ended up in a sakura park

"So Gohan I want to ask you a very important question." Said Guy as he sat on the bench next to Gohan

"I want you to train and train with my team. You know a lot and you are very strong, strength rivaling The Hokage, and I know you could help my team out a lot." Explained Guy

"I'll do it, but it won't be as much, I still want to do missions with my team and I also want my team to be the strongest." Replied Gohan with the signature smile.

"Perfect, thank you very much, your headband should be done by the way." Said Guy as he walked away from the park and jumped into the tree's.

Gohan got up and head back for the shop to pick up his headband. A girl wearing bumps into on his way back.

"Oh sorry are you o." Gohan quickly realized this was the same girl he bumped into that night he spent with the uppers.

"Oh goodness,I'm sorry." Said the young girl looking up at the pretty boy

She also realized it was the boy she ran into that night.

"We keep running into each other, it must be fate or something." Said the pink clad girl

"Huhu yeah I guess so." Said the Demi-Saiyan with his dad's laugh and smile.

"Well um I gotta go." Said the girl running of blushing.

Gohan went back to the village and picked up his headband, now resembling his grandfather just a bit.

"I wonder where my roommate is, we could train or get something to eat." Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan returned to his apartment to find his roommate knocked out in his bed with a cup of ramen next to him.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to go to sleep early, I do have to get up pretty early tomorrow after all." thought Gohan

Gohan took of his new headband and put it on his nightstand next to his bed and swiftly feel asleep as the sun feel.

* * *

A/N: So it been a while and the reason why is because I had no motivation to write as you can see it took me forever to get out this chapter. SOO to combat that I'm going to introduce Time Skips as you saw in this chapter to cut down on filler. See you guys in the next one(Hopefully soon!) peace peace.


	12. Day one training

Team 7 gathered at the bridge for their first day of was doing push ups and everyone else was laying around, Sasuke sitting on the guardrail, Naruto laying staring into the clouds, and Sakura not knowing how to stare at kind of just looked at the top two rookies at the same time putting a weird look on her face.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here almost an hour ago." Said Naruto with his headband over his eyes blocking out the sun almost asleep.

"Yeah he should be here." they all meremed

"I am here." Replied Kakashi appearing on top of a beam that went across the bridge.

"How did he ?" Thought Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura

"I thought that shift in wind was weird." Said Gohan finally standing after his small workout.

"Hey you're late." Said Naruto and Sakura

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Replied Kakashi

"Alright follow me so we can get started." Said the scarecrow as he vanished and then appeared on a nearby tree branch

As everyone started to tree hop Gohan decided to fly, not really getting the hang of tree hopping.

"So he really can fly, I thought it was just an illusion or something." Thought Sasuke.

"Alright we have made it." Said Kakashi

They were in an open field.

"The time is set to 12 o'clock, and all you have to do is get these two bells away from me." Instructed Kakashi as he holds up two silver bells on red string.

"You have a about a 50% chance of passing so good luck, oh if you can't get them by noon you'll go without lunch and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Added Kakashi

The whole group looked very troubled, when hearing the last part.

"So that's why." thought Sasuke

"He told us not to eat breakfast." thought Sakura

"To make it harder on us." thought Gohan

Naruto is freaking out at the news, screaming.

"Wait a minute there's 4 of us how come there are only two bells." Exclaimed Sakura

"So at least two of you get tied to a post and ultimately disqualified." Kakashi said with a grin

"Alright let's get started." Said Kakashi

"I only really need to watch out for Gohan and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura won't really be a problem." Thought Kakashi

Everyone but Gohan jumped back into the wild life. Leaving just Gohan and Kakashi facing each other. Gohan took of his cape spun it in the air and then set it to the side. With a short leap Gohan started running at Kakashi,but before he could get there Naruto popped up behind the scarecrow with a flying shin kick to directed toward the left side of Kakashi's head. He then caught the kick with his right arm grabbing the beast keeper's leg and throwing him toward his roommate. Naruto flipped in the air to regain balance and with his legs kind of spread only sliding back a little behind Gohan as the both run toward their sensei. They both get to the future Hokage and they attack together in fluidity,like they are reading each other's countered both of them but not effortlessly, not at all. Kakashi then pushes them both back with his palms, knew it was his time to strike,He then runs out of the bushes to attack the sixth Hokage, Flying at him with a front flip spin kick that Kakashi caught Sasuke's leg above his head, Sasuke then turned to kick him with his other leg, having both legs being caught he tucks and tries to grab one of the bells, only to find that they were then through one half of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke then gained balance once more and stuck his hands in his pocket and turned his head slightly to over his Kakashi,Sasuke, Gohan, and Naruto were on the field.

"Kakashi sensei can you show me those bells again ?" Asked Sasuke as the rest of team seven appeared on his sides.

"Oh well yes, they are.." Said Kakashi

"You don't have them." Said Gohan counting him off

"I do." Said Sakura with the two bells on her finger in a cute voice.

"Well congratulations you passed, but who will eat and who will get tied to the wood log ?"

"Well it was Naruto and I who got the bells so technically we eat." Said Gohan

Sakura and Sasuke both being tied to a pole watched Naruto and Gohan eat.

"O-M-G I should have tried to help and maybe I wouldn't be tied up to this pole." thought Sakura.

"How did they do it, the moved in sync so well, like they were reading each other's minds, like they were one. They were able to get the bells away from one of the best Jonin without him even noticing. I must learn their-" thought Sasuke but was being cut off by the voice of Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, eat this." Said Naruto handing Sasuke the rest of his bento box

"I can't can you see I'm-" Sasuke was once again cut of by the release of the tight ropes wrapped around him.

"Here Sakura have mine, I ate before I came." Said Gohan as he cut Sakura ropes

"What are you guys doing! You're going to get expelled " Cried Sakura

"No we are not, we are the first to ever get this far with Kakashi, see I did some research and found out none of Kakashi's old teams had ever made it past the bell test and to be the first, he would be crazy to expel us." Said Gohan

"Besides we are a team that makes one, so we all won, and therefore we all get to eat." add Naruto.

"Explain yourself, Naruto and Gohan are supposed to be eating and Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to be tied up, but I see no one tied up and the people who should be eating aren't and those who shouldn't be eating are." Exclaimed The 6th Hokage

"We are a team, so therefore we are one." Said Sakura proudly looking back at the rest of team seven

"Hmm, very good you past, none of the other teams I was assigned have ever realized the working as a team is critical to the mission,training is over have a good day." proclaimed Kakashi

Gohan went to practice with team Guy,Sasuke went on to train, as well as Naruto but in separate places, Sakura went home and slept.

"Ah Gohan I'm glad you could make it, let me introduce you to my team." Said Guy

Gohan and Guy walked into the Sakura forest, Gohan sees 2 strangers and some he kind of nows.

"Gohan this is my team Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Ten." Said Guy as he pointed to each of his team

Ten look surprised to see that their new mentor was someone of the same age, and yet someone she has seen before.

"Sensei, he can be our new guide, he is clearly a pretty boy, who probably take a punch." Exclaimed Lee with a tone of discomfort.

"Lee I'm disappointed that you would think that of all people-." Started Guy but got cut of by Neji

"I'm sorry sensei but Lee is not wrong fate says that a child can not teach a child." exclaimed Neji

"You too Neji, I expected better, so what do you think Gohan,do you think you can train them." proclaimed Guy.

"Well, Ten seems nice,Neji is very stubborn kind of like one of my team members, and I think Lee will lighten up once we spare." Whispered Gohan to Guy.

Guy nodded and jumped back into the trees and left.

Gohan turned around and still looked kind of mesmerized

"Alright, do you want to fight together or one at a time." Said Gohan, as he takes off his his cape and took half of his gui off exposing his toned upper chest and arms. Him doing this cause Ten to fall out with heart eyes

"He's...soo...pretty." mustered out Ten as she passed out.

Neji and Lee look at each other and knob.

Rock Lee Jumps at Gohan and goes to throw a punch

* * *

A/N: Yo sorry, I've been getting better at writing and stuff and honestly I just haven't had motivation to type either but it's back ! But yeah I hope you like that cliff hanger and the start GoTen (Ha) peace peace.


	13. Training day: A new interest

A/N: Nothing to say here. Let's go.

* * *

Gohan Blocked Lee's punch by grabbing it and pushing him back, causing Lee to slide back to his starting point. Lee looked at Neji. Neji ran toward Gohan and did a slight jump, throwing a fierce kick. Gohan catches the heel of Neji's foot with his right hand, the kick coming from the left.

Neji smirks and says "predictable" under his breathe but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Neji plays off of Gohan and does a spin to into a kick to the other side of Gohan's head.

Neji thinking he landed his kick, Landed gracefully and started walking toward Lee preparing to say something idiotic about destiny but runs into Gohan. Neji being fast enough to spin around Gohan , leaving them back to back. Gohan flares is kei knocking Neji over and making Lee slide back just a little.

"Alright now both of you at the sametime." Said Gohan getting a little fired up

Neji and Lee looked at each other and started to run at Gohan and they fought for the rest of the day.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

With all three boys worn out and Ten finally be able to stand and watch for last 30 minutes they stopped.

"Alright, you guys done ?" Asked Gohan being only worn out a little and see that they are heavy breathing.

"You aren't a Genin are you ? A new Jounin maybe, your power is way too strong just to be a Genin." Said Neji

"Yeah I was also thinking the same, you are barely worn out and we are at are ends meet." Added in Lee

"No I am a Genin,number 1 rookie, Team 7." Replied Gohan

"But my training with you guys is done, there is nothing I can think of teaching for now." Added Gohan

Gohan walked bows and started to walk back to the village. As he was walking away TenTen catches up to him.

"Hi my name is TenTen, but most people call me Ten, your's is Gohan right ?" Asked Ten

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you, I think I've ran into you a couple of times...literally" Replied Gohan

"Yeah hehe." Ten said awkwardly

"Hey do you want to go out sometime, like a date." Asked Ten

"Um sorry, but no, you are very pretty and I would normally, but I think Lee really likes while we were training, Neji was down and you were still unconscious, he was getting worn out and he was talking about how he won't give up specifically for you. He's sweet and loyal, you should really give him a chance." Explained Gohan

Ten nodded being completely understanding,and ran back to her team.

Gohan went back to the village and actually looked stumbled into a flour shop. A blonde haired girl stood at the front desk with her head in her hands half asleep.

Gohan looked around seeing the beautiful flowers the shop has for sell.

"Oh Hi, welcome to my family's shop,My name is Ino, aren't you Gohan?" Asked the working girl

"Oh um Oh yeah, My name is Gohan." Said Gohan starting to blush and stutter a little

Gohan and Ino started to hit it off and talked through the rest of the day. Guy walked into flower shop seeing Gohan and Ino just sitting down and conversing, drinking tea.

"Ah Gohan, I see you are done training with my team how was it? When can we do it again?" Said Guy gesturing for Gohan to walk with him.

Gohan got up and waved bye to Ino, Ino started to blush as the demi-saiyan walked out her family's shop.

"So tell me Gohan how was my team." Asked Guy

"Well they were great, Neji relays a bit too much on fate and Lee is determined." Replied Gohan

"When can you come back again to teach them new techniques ?" Asked Guy

"I'm not coming back there is nothing I can teach them right now." Replied Gohan

"Mmm, what about Lee tell me more about Lee." Asked Guy

Gohan stared into Guy's eyes and they told the whole story.

"I understand." Replied Guy.

Gohan goes back to the flower shop to talk to Ino some more this time she was working, so he started to help out. They worked into the night which wasn't to long from when Gohan started maybe two hours but for him it felt like five minutes.

"Hey we are about to close, I'll see you around or maybe tomorrow?" Said Ino

"Oh alright." Said the demi-saiyan

"Oh take this." Ino holds out a cup with soil in it.

"Oh what is it ?" asked Gohan as he takes the cup

"It's a rose to symbolize our friendship,see a rose is beautiful but strong,but for now it's just a seed to represent how our friendship will grow." Explained Ino.

Ino walked Gohan to the door, She now standing inside the door and Gohan on the road in the village. Ino gave Gohan the a really big and warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then waved him off.

Gohan walked with the cup in his hand and a smile on his face,Gohan got to the ramen shop and picked up two cups of ramen for him and Naruto it was late but not too late and Gohan knew Naruto was still up. The demi-Saiyan entered the house and saw Naruto staring at his closet.

"Oh hey Gohan" Said the beast keeper not looking away from the closet

"How's it going Naruto, I picked you up some ramen." Replied Gohan

"Finally realizing the old garments are well getting old ?" Added Gohan

"SHUT UP YOU WEAR A PURPLE GUI." Yelled Naruto

"Yeah I have another outfit but I'm not sure if I like it." Replied Gohan

"Um I think it's time for a true wardrobe update for both of us yeah?."Said the future Hokage.

"In do time we have more important stuff to do, eat up we have a bunch of missions tomorrow." Exclaimed Gohan

Gohan put the cup into the window seal and watered it before brushing his teeth and going to bed. Naruto soon went to bed after.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

Gohan and Naruto got up and didn't their daily routine.

"Alright the mission starts at 9 and it's seven don't be late Naruto." Said Gohan

"Yeah Yeah Gohan you're starting to sound like the old man" Replied Naruto in an annoyed manner

Gohan left early to meet up with Ino, just to hangout before their team missions.

"Alright mom I'll do it after I get home." Said Ino as she ran out her house and into Gohan's arms, this time he was ready for the hug.

"Alright let's go." Said Ino as she takes Gohan's hand

 **/TIME- 7:45/**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so the real reason why I stop writing this story for awhile is because I could really storyboard GoTen(Yes this story has a storyboard) So I changed it to Gohan x Ino( InGo). Anyway next chapter will start the Land of the waves arc, But for now peace peace**


	14. The Land Of Waves

The bush shivers and Naruto threw a kunai at the bush only for a white bunny to hop out the bush.

"Nice job Naruto you idiot, you could have killed that poor bunny!" spouted Sakura as she started to beat on Naruto

Gohan looked at Kakashi.

"Did you notice it too?" asked Gohan to Kakashi or to Sasuke

Before Kakashi could say anything Sasuke replied.

"If you are talking about how that bunny was white and it's summer yeah. "

"Very observant you too, we're being followed. Keep your guards up." said Kakashi.

The elite, the hybrid, and the avenger were in the back, in front of them was Naruto, in front of naruto was Sakura. And finally but differently not least the wave village bridge builder was sandwiched between the two Genin.

"Sasuke give me a kunai." Exclaimed Gohan with urgency in his voice

"What why." spouted the Uchiha

"Just do it." Replied the Hybrid with more urgency in his voice

Before Sasuke could badger Gohan some more, Kakashi flipped one of his own .

Gohan flipped in his hand a couple times before throwing it with great force at what seemed like nothing until a clash of metal on metal made everyone duck. A comically big cleaver/sword flew into a nearby tree almost making the tree timber. Everyone turns to look for who threw the sword for a lack of better 7 started to move into a bodyguard type stance around Tazuna.

A lank shirtless man with bandages around his mouth and camouflage arm warmers and his sandals matched, his striped pants almost seemed out of place, but it didn't lessen his intimidation factor.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza, rogue ninja from the mist." Exclaimed Kakashi

"Rogue ninja nothing's going to stop me believe it!." thought Naruto

"Naruto settle down this isn't a joking matter." Said Kakashi with seriousness entering his voice.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi the legendary copycat nin" Retorted Zabuza

"What happened Kakashi? You use to be one of the nations best black ops now they have you backpacking around a bunch of little kids, the Leaf is pathetic." Added Zabuza

"Well that just a pity,such young kids lives cut so short. But aye that just business ain't it ?" Said Zabuza with a smirk as the area intensified with fog.

"Defensive formation around Tazuna now." Said Kakashi in a tone team 7 hadn't heard before. It was as if Kakashi was serious.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura rushed to cover Tabuza, but Gohan contained to stand next to the scarecrow with his eyes closed as he started to sway with the wind just a little but enough to notice.

"What is he doing, he's going to get himself killed." Murmurd Sasuke

"Yeah, just cause he beat Sasuke in a spar doesn't mean he runs the world."Said Sakura with her fist up.

Sasuke groaned at the remembrance of himself getting bodied by the new kid.

Naruto was the only one to note say anything too negative.

"I trust Gohan knows what he's doing, but he needs to remember we are a team-." Added Naruto before he could continue a crash happened.

Zabuza had made an aerial attack but Gohan stopped the massacre of his entire team besides Kakashi who couldn't be seen because of all the fog. Zabuza I widened at the speed of the kid

"How did he know ?" thought Zabuza

A sharp pain filled Zabuza side he looks down to see the demi-saiyans leg planted at the source of pain, it took a second for him to realize that, that _was_ the source of flew into the mist before flying right back and forward and this continued for a few terms. Team seven watched in awh as they saw the rogue swordsman fly back and forward.

Kakashi pulled his headband from over his and revealed his sharingan, he was in shock, what he saw through the mist was Gohan moving so fast it seemed like he was in two places at once.

Zabuza managed to get out of this black hole and retreated temporarily.

The mist cleared up but everyone still had their guard up.

Team 7 began to move again, this time with a swiftness, they are dealing with a S-Class ninja who will be back for vengeance.

"Slow down !" Stammered the bridge builder

"We don't have to do anything, this technique isn't our mission anymore. You lied to the village to get cheap protection, we could leave you out here to his bidding but we aren't so don't complain." Snapped Kakashi.

The Mist slowly thickens

"Sasuke now !" Yelled Gohan.

In an instant Sasuke leaps back and hand signs start to flash by.

" **Fire Style:FireBall Jutsu."** Exclaimed Sasuke

The mist retreated and the smoke cleared Gohan was a few yards away, Sakura and Tazuna are nowhere to be found and Kakashi and Naruto stand in the middle of the impact zone, burned to a crisp, those crisp turned into a puff of smoke and two logs fell to the also hits the ground as a log.

"You fool,no one can see through my mist without the sharingan!" Zabuza exclaimed with a venomous glee, that would rip a normal Genin's soul to pieces.

Zabuza rained from above with sword in hand, but only struck the ground where the saiyan had stood, planting his sword.

" **Masenko - HA** " Exclaimed Gohan from the air, raining hellfire onto the S-Class shinobi

Zabuza took the blast shielding himself with this sword,but getting pushed back into the lake.

"Got you" said kakashi with a smoothness that shocked Zabuza.

"Hm no I got you." proclaimed Zabuza with a sly smirk on his face pulling Kakashi out of the water and pushing him across it with great force.

"So this how it's going to be." Said Kakashi as he pulls headband from over his eye, revealing the sharingan

"Ah the infamous sharingan." Said Zabuza with a bit of interest but he was more ready to fight against it.

Gohan slow disend finished before Zabuza and kakashi began to fight.

"And don't think I forgot about you boy, and that weird jutsu you pulled."

" **Water Clone Jutsu** " Exclaimed Zabuza with two fingers in front of his mask

An exact replica of Zabuza appeared on land facing Gohan.

' _I could easily take him by myself, but I most work with my team."_ thought Gohan

"Hmmm November." Said Gohan

Naruto appeared next to Gohan with kunai in hand.

"Sierra." exclaimed Gohan

Sasuke appeared behind Gohan with a collapsed Fuuma Shuriken in hand.

* * *

"We must keep moving ." Exclaimed Sakura with worry in her voice

"I'm sorry young lady but my legs just don't work like that anymore." Puffed out Tazuna bending over to catch his breath.

Sakura stood over him with her hand held out.

"Stand up, good air is up high." Said Sakura with a smile.

Tazuna took her hand only to get slung over her shoulder, her knees bulked a little, but the old man's weight was nothing she couldn't handle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Said Tazuna with worry as he started to flail around

"I'M NOT LETTING MY TEAM DOWN." Proclaimed Sakura as she started to tree hop toward the land of the waves.

" _I sure hope the boys are doing fine,if not I'm in trouble."_ Thought Sakura as she was moving with swiftness getting use to Tazuna's weight.

* * *

The three boys are all over the clone like a pack of wolves on their prey. Behind them a great battle went Scarecrow and the Demon of the Hidden Mist clash over and over again.

"You're slowing down Kakashi and it looks like your kids aren't doing any better." Said Zabuza with a trumpet smile.

"I think I'm doing just fine and that isn't your battle." replied Kakashi as if he isn't taking the battle to serious

"Finish them off !' Command Zabuza to his clone

Zabuza's clone went on the offensive and got Sasuke with a direct hit with an explosive kunai laying him out.

Gohan went to go check on his teammate and tried to get back to the battle as fast as he could but it was too late.

" **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique** " Fired the clone as the bullet started to rain down on Naruto

"Alright that's it !" Said Gohan seeing his friend hit the ground like a bag of bricks

Gohan rocketed at the clone with a knee into the stomach and then an elbow into its back. Gohan hopped back and into the air.

" **Dodan Barrage** " Said Gohan angrily as he tore holes through the clone.

* * *

 **"** ** **Water Prison Technique**** **"** **Said Zabuza trapping Kakashi in a water bubble.**

"Looks like I've won Kakashi." Exclaimed Zabuza with victory in his voice

"Don't be so sure Zabuza." Snapped Kakashi

"See this little Technique you have me in is a prison for me but all so one for you. And you're about as low on chakra as I am, so no more water clones" added Kakashi

"You may be right, but I can whip the floor with that kid standing right here." Returned Zabuza

"This end now Zabuza." Said Gohan

"Hm Kid, what are you going to do? I'll take your best attack head on and then slaughter you. That little stunt you pulled earlier won't happen again." Said Zabuza in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh is that so ? My best attack?" Said Gohan with a smirk

Gohan put two fingers to his head and sparks started to appear and crackle.

* * *

"We aren't too far for our destination" Said Sakura putting down Tazuna in a open spot in the forest. "We should be getting some type of comfortation from my team if they are still alive."

" _Hey Sakura are you there? Sakura?" Said Gohan through telepathic link_

" _Yeah I hear you loud and clear, what's the plan?" replied Sakura_

" _Find somewhere to set up camp, Naruto and Sasuke hurt and Kakashi-Sensei is trapped, but I'll when. Where are you ? Replied Gohan_

" _About 200 klick from our destination. But the sun is starting to set and Tazuna here got started to get heavy." Said Sakura_

" _Did you carry Tazuna ? Wow new found respect for you." Replied Gohan_

" _Yeah you told us to get a move on and as the strongest of the three of us it would only make sense to listen to your orders. By the way this telepathic talking will be absolutely amazing in other battles all though weird at first. Glad you showed us or well thought to us earlier." Exclaimed Sakura_

" _AYE what do you mean "New found respect" did you not have much respect for me" added Sakura with a bit of anger and venom_

" _Alright we'll be there soon." Said Gohan with swiftness before he got himself in trouble_

* * *

"Alright kid enough with the light show, I'm getting bored." Said Zabuza not impressed

A ball of crackling electricity appeared between Gohan's fingers and his head.

" **Special Beam Cannon** " Exclaimed Gohan as he fired a cannon of energy in cased by a double helix.

" _What the hell he didn't do any hand signs!" Thought Zabuza_

The distance between Zabuza and the cannon decreased rapidly.

Zabuza put up a water wall just before the beam hit him. But his efforts were useless and the beam tore through the water and stroke him in the chest sending him flying across the pond and sliding 30 feet into the land releasing his sensei before his trip to the other side.

"Kakashi huh can huh you huh finish him off." Asked Gohan panting between almost every word.

"Of course kid." Said Kakashi standing up less tired than Gohan.

Both Kakashi and Gohan approached a knocked out Zabuza with kunais in a flash a ninja with long black hair and a mask wearing kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around their waist twice. They also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

"All take care of it from here." Said the Ninja

"Kakashi-Sensei who is that." asked Gohan

"A hunter-nin here to collect the body of this S-Class are going to properly dispose of it."Replied Kakashi

Before Kakashi could finish his explanation the hunter nin was gone.

"Where's Tazuna and Sakura ?" Asked Kakashi

"About 200 kilometers from the mission destination." Replied Gohan

"Wow they moved fast." Added the scarecrow

"Yeah and so should we it's getting dark." Stated Gohan jogging over to his fallen comrades.

"You get Sasuke and I'll get Naruto." Commanded Kakashi

"Yes Sensei" Gohan replied

They headed toward the campsite

"Naruto would be knocked out for the next few days and Sasuke should wake up sometime tomorrow." Said Kakashi tree hopping to Gohan flying close overhead.

* * *

Sakura throughs three kunai at a tree.

"Who's there ?" Asked Sakura ready to fight

"Woah Sakura it's just us." Said Kakashi carrying a knocked out Naruto

"Yeah calm it." Gohan said jokingly flowing behind his new sensei.

"Oh my! Sasuke!" Exclaimed Sakura pushing past Naruto and Kakashi

"What happened ?" added Sakura

Gohan looked past her to Kakashi with sleepy eyes.

"I'll explain it, Gohan here fought every hard and deserves some sleep." Said Kakashi patting a set next to him as he opened up his to explain the fight in great detail from the point she left on.

Gohan sat Sasuke next to Naruto on the cot and pulled out his own sleeping stuff from a capsule. And feel asleep without even eating.

* * *

 **And we back. A lot of shit has happened that none of you would care about but here is a chapter, my writers block is slowly fading away so be ready for updates every so often. Leave a review and tell me what you thought . Peace Peace**


	15. Zabuza's return: Inari gains faith

**A/N: Everyone has been aged up a couple of when I write sour parts I won't have to think about 12 year olds fucking. Gohan:16 Naruto:15 Sakura:15 Sasuke:16. And other ages will be let out when they come up in the story.**

* * *

The birds chirped a song of peace and tranquility in the early morning was awake from it being his shift,Naruto was still out and Sakura had just awoke from the loud snoring of sat in a tree reading his lewd book and every so often would look down to see how his team was doing.

"Morning Sakura." Said Gohan as he lit the fire in hopes to start cooking for the team. "Oh and look the dead has arisen." Add Gohan seeing the Uchiha also come toward the fire.

"Save it, how long until the food is done." Asked the Uchiha in a playful tone

"Considering I just started, About 20 minutes." Replied the hybrid as he cracked open 8 eggs into a bowl of seasonings that made Sakura's mouth water a little bit.

" _Strong,well , and can cook. Maybe Ino can have Sasuke and I'll take him."_ She thought biting her lip as she walked away.

"Oh good you two are awake and it seems breakfast is only getting started, so that gives me enough to have you start a new lesson." Said Kakashi as he jumped down from the trees.

"Which is what Sensei." Asked Gohan while he was putting the bacon into a spice rub.

"Well since you can fly this doesn't apply to you, today you will start to learn chakra channeling and control by climbing trees."Replied Kakashi as he enjoyed the smells of Gohan's cooking.

Team 7 minus Gohan and Naruto began their training on tree got it instantly being able to focus and control her chakra quite well. It took Sasuke a bet longer, but he took a break to recharge his chakra and to eat breakfast

Gohan walked over to the bridge builder and "lightly" tapped him with his the bridge builder to sit up instantly and hold his side in slight up at Gohan with a little bit of anger.

"Here take your food, you can eat right here or eat with us, I'd prefer if you eat over here. We leave in one and a half hours makes sure you're ready."Said Gohan shoving the plate of bacon and eggs into Tazuna's face.

"What's with the attitude brat ?" Asked a slightly angered Tazuna

"You're a liar and I don't take well with liers." Replied Gohan talking over his shoulder .

"Gohan come on your food is going to get cold and I would hate for a fantastic cook like you to not taste the heavenly food of your making." Said Sakura in a raised voice

" _That was a lot of compliments coming from Sakura of all people... Is she hitting on me ? Oh Ino not going to like this one bit." Thought Gohan as he walked back to the fire._

The team dug into their breakfast knowing that whatever the Land of the Waves had for food wasn't as good as this. Heck this even rivals some of Leaf's high end restaurants.

"Wow Gohan this is really good." Said Sasuke finishing his second peace of then realized that he gave Gohan,the weirdo new kids who bested him out the number one rookie spot with ease, a the funny thing is he was ok with it, Gohan had this aura that made you like him and only the true evil hated him. And if you didn't like him, you could tolerate him. Or maybe it was Sasuke learning what friends are?

"Yeah more like excellent." Sakura said patting the crumbs off here face as she finished her plate.

"Thank you, thank you."Replied Gohan to his teammates being most shocked at Sasuke's compliment

"Yeah Gohan if the ninja thing doesn't work out, you could for sure become a chef in the leaf." Said Kakashi appearing like the wind with an empty plate.

"Yeah?"Gohan thought on the idea. "It would be a gourmet burger place and I would call it Gohan's Burgers and maybe I would a specialty burger of the day and it would have some dumb pun related to hit." Gohan said in a joking demeanor.

""Gohan's Burgers."I don't know sounds a little...cartoonie" added Sakura

"Yeah you're right."Gohan replied

"Well it seems everybody's ate and Naruto is still out cold, left me making him a bento box and we can start breaking down the site and heading out." Add Gohan boiling some noodles and putting some fried rice into a compartment in a little black box.

Team 7 broke down the campsite with speed knowing that they had a mission to complete, all be it out of their league, but still a mission.

"Alright Gohan carry Naruto, I'll watch your flank, Sasuke and Sakura be on Tazuna's 3 and 9 at all times a Gohan be on his 6." Instructed Kakashi to his Team

"Yes Sensei" They all replied at the sametime.

Team 7 followed their leaders instructions and head for the Land of the Waves.

They approached water and Tazuna turned around

"will have to take boat to get to the island." He explained "I suggest we all take the boat to keep a low profile." Tazuna added looking at Gohan specifically

Gohan layed Naruto down as he heard him come to, but also because to calm down his motion sickness.

"Hah the strongest Genin in the leaf gets motion sickness, how hilarious." Pointed out Sakura.

"Ugh where am I." Asked Naruto as he came too.

"Sakura you explain it, I really don't feel like doing it again." Said Kakashi looking up from his book.

"Yeah Sakura explained what happened." Added Gohan now laying down with his hands in the air in a mocking kind of tone.

Sakura explained the whole thing from beginning to end, even the parts Naruto was awake for.

"Woah, Gohan took out a S-Class ninja that's pretty cool." Said Naruto

"I'm hungry got anything to eat."He added

Gohan pulled out the black box that contained still warm food.

"Called it." Gohan said tapping the side of the box for two seamless black chopsticks to pop out. Then handing Naruto the box.

"We will be on land in 5 minutes." Announced Tazuna

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

"Naruto focus your chakra you can get this it's easy." Exclaimed Gohan watching Naruto run up the tree and then following back down.

"Yeah Naruto it's easy watch."Added Sasuke with an arrogant tone

"Oh yeah then do it." Replied Naruto with a bit of anger.

Sasuke scoffed and started to run up the tree be then fell just like Naruto ,but his mark was a little higher than Naruto's. The beast tamer saw this and the fire of a challenge was ignited.

The boys were at it all night making marks at every falling point each getting a little higher than the last.

* * *

"And then he said "NANI"" Said the Kakashi at the end of his joke as the boys busted threw the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in."Said Tazuna looking at Sasuke walking in with Naruto arm slung of his shoulder.

"Hehe we made to the top." Said Naruto with his signature half smile.

"Every good now we move on, starting tomorrow you are both bodyguards for Tazuna." Announce Kakashi in a delighted tone.

"Hehe alright."Exclaimed Naruto falling back onto the ground bring Sasuke with him.

"You're such a loser." Said an annoyed Sasuke getting up and brushing himself off.

Naruto on the other hand continued to lay there with his arm and legs spread out like a starfish

"In a few more days the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that."Said Tazuna "You've all done great but you still have to be careful."Added Tsunami

'I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance until did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here ?" Asked Tazuna

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Replied Kakashi

"Huh?" Said Tsunami

"That was a quote from the first Hokage."

Inari looks over at Naruto and his flashback of his stepfather triggers.

"Why ?" murmured Inari as a tear drops on to the table

"What you say." Asked Gohan

"All this stupid training is waste of time. Gato got a whole army they'll beat you down and destroy you, these cool things you all say they don't mean matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose." Exclaimed Inari with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.

"The strong always win and the weak always lose, hm you know kid was just like you helpless, always running, crying looking for somebody to protect me,until one day-."Said Gohan now standing up and letting energy flow out him, so much it felt suffocating to the before he could finish his speech and show the kid what true power is , was cut off by the noise of a kunai impaling the ground.

Naruto was the one who planted the kunai into the pushing himself off the ground using the kunai.

"Speak for yourself kid." Said Naruto

* * *

"Some Jonin. The unbeatable Ninja just got beat. Limping back home like some pathetic has demon of the Hidden Mist ha ha more like coward of the hidden mist." Said Gato entering with two bodyguards

Haku stands up.

The two guards draw their swords

" _Drawing swords ?" Thought Haku_

"Hang on a minute."Said Gato waving off his guards "Alright let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco and don't play possum I know you can talk."Said Gato reaching for Zabuza's face wrap

Hack Grabs Gato hand before he could touch him "Keep your filthy hands off of him."

"Ah you're going to break it."Exclaimed Gato in agony

The guards fully draw their swords but before they could move Haku was already had their swords pointed at their throats.

" _That's impossible" "No one can move that fast" thought the guards_

"Don't push me. I'm in a really foul mood." Said Haku

"One chance that's it, if you fail this time I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you." Said Gato walking out with his bodyguards

* * *

 **/Enter Kakashi talking to Inari about Naruto and Gohan/**

* * *

"And he didn't have a single friend in the village until Gohan came around not to long ago." Said Kakashi

"Still I've never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to jump in he wants to be respected, that's his dream and he'll put his life on the line for it in a heartbeat." Add Kakashi

"Same for Gohan, lost his whole village, but I have yet to seem be sad, always wanting the world to be a better place."Added Kakashi again

"And even though they are young and still learning, they know what it means to be strong like your father did. I think they know better than any of your going through"

"What Naruto said earlier as cruel as it sounded, he's probably told himself that a thousand times." Said Kakashi getting up to get ready for bed

Naruto is passed out on the dining room floor after training to the max

"Aye no nose goes to put Naruto in his pj's and into his cot." said Gohan as he lifted his finger to his nose with break neck speed.

Sasuke quickly followed leaving Sakura to do the deed.

"Awh come on guys really." Said Sakura in a whining voice just realizing what happened

"Gotta be quicker than that." Said Sasuke fist dumping Gohan

"Yeah, I think I might get ready for bed myself." Added Gohan with a laugh as he walked toward the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Ugh Come on Naruto" Said Sakura lifting him up enough to get one arm over her shoulder.

She was in the room alone, well almost alone with Naruto being knocked out cold. Sakura slowly started to undress the beast out of his signature attire. Slowly unzipping the jacket to alarm him of what she was the orange off revealing a black shirt and arms. The pinkette slowly and quietly exhaled ashe brought out the pajama button up, sliding off his headband and black shirt to expose his toned chest with a few scars. " _Maybe from training with Gohan? They are roommates" She thought._ She bit her lip as her eyes wandered up and down his chest until they slow arrived below the belt. Slipping of his shoes and slow pulling down his pants, to see white boxers with thick blue vertical stripes that have quite they hump in pulls out the pajama pants read to slide them on. But here mind thinks otherwise, narrowing her eyes and biting her whole bottom she pulls down his boxers revealing Naruto's not so little face complete red " _I have to touch it, hold it...something"She thought_. Her hand slow reaches for it, but Naruto turns to lay on his side, his member being taken by the force of gravity moves as well. " _What am I doing ?! I was unbelievably close to touching Naruto, of all people's, junk. I mean he is kind of cute, in an annoying but lovable duf kind of way." Sakura thought._

The floor creeks and chatter gets louder. Hearing this Sakura hurrys up and puts Naruto's pajamas on just in to as the boys walked in on her folding up his stuff in a neat pile.

"So like my dad literally goes threw him, but before he could die he spits up a huge egg." Said Gohan talking to Sasuke

"No way." Said an interested Sasuke

"Yeah, a couple years later that egg hatches, its his son , aaaauuuhhhhhhh he wants to fight my dad, couple more fights happen, couple more holes in people and then he's my mentor and a better dad then my dad was." Said Gohan with a yawn

"That crazy" Replied a still interested Sasuke

"If you think that's crazy I got some stories to tell you, oh the bathrooms all open Sakura." Said Gohan taking off his shirt causing Sakura to see his toned and scared back and swapping into his pj shorts in a blur.

"We left it clean, so use it as you wish." Added Sasuke also changing into pjs, he also showed his toned back to Sakura, his wasn't as toned as Naruto's chest and nowhere close to Gohans.

She walked out biting the tip of her index finger "Great !" Said the Pinkette, " _looks like it's time for me to mm push the pear."_ She thought as she cleared her mental throat thinking back on to what she just saw.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok do you see why I aged up, made it a little sour just to tease you. Sorry that this was kinda filler but I hope the end made up for it. Like always tell me what you think in the reviews. Peace Peace**


	16. Two v One ? Those are my kind of Odds!

**A/N: Next Chapter will end this Arc, then some good slice of life/romantic/ cool down between Arcs filler and then the Exam Arc will about the insane amount of spelling errors in the last chapter (Never typing a chapter half asleep at 3 AM again without proof reading it first again.)**

* * *

" _Jeez it's time for some new 's the first thing I'll do when I get back to the leaf. Shopping and I'll take Naruto, Ino will definitely want to come too but I would feel bad for Naruto being the third wheel and all,maybe he can ask one of the girls to come with him." Thought Gohan as he tied the red belt around his waist and picked up his matching headband_

Gohan walked out of the room after Sasuke noticing Naruto still knocked out.

"Leave him, he won't be up for awhile he pushed himself pretty hard yesterday." Said Sasuke seeing Gohan's acknowledgement.

Team 7 walked outside to meet Tazuna and his daughter.

"Well be on our way then. Wait isn't there one more of you?" Asked Tazuna

"Yes, he's still sleeping. Can you look after him." Asked Kakashi.

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Said Tsunami

"Why do I look wobbly? I'll be ok." Replied Kakashi

"Come on let's go.."Commanded Tazuna

* * *

"I HIRED YOU TO A JOB YOU KNOW." Barked Gato

"ARE YOU LISTENING,ZABUZA? HEY!" The short man screamed through the communicator.

Zabuza stomps on the communicator.

"Haku, you ready ?" Asked the swordsman

"Yes."Replied Haku

Both Nin hide under the bridge construction waiting for the right time to strike,hearing the rustle of the work .

* * *

"I knew it they ditched me !" Grunts Naruto as he zips up his jacket and ties his headband with great haste.

"See yah" Said the Beastkeeper as he ran out the house.

* * *

"Hold on what the heck is this ?" Said Tazuna with fright in his voice.

"What happened? Someone got to them!" He added

" _Could it be ?" Thought Kakashi_

A thick mist falls over the bridge construction.

"Gohan,Sasuke,Sakura defensive position around Tazuna." Commanded Kakashi

"I knew he was dead. He just couldn't wait for a round two."Added the Scarecrow

"Zabuza."Said the two boys at the sametime

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you still have those brats with you, those two are trembling,looks like she's the only one not scared. Repulsive." Said Zabuza from in the mist

40 Zabuza clones appeared out of the mist.

"I can't speak for my teammate but I'm trembling with excitement."Said the avenger with an arrogance

"The thrill of battle gets me a little antsy, What do you say Sasuke you take the twenty on the right and I'll take the twenty on the left ?" Said Gohan holding up his hand making a small sphere of ki appear

"Go on, you two." Said Kakashi smirking with his eyes.

Sasuke dashed two the right taking out 10 clones with breakneck speed,making the water clones drop back into their liquid thrusted the sphere of ki into a clone with his right hand and then brought up a kunai with his left hand. As soon as the ki left his hand he tossed the kunai into his dominant hand slashing nine more water clones before the first one had the chance to fall.

"Hm you knew it was a water clone,Haku it looks like you have a few competitors ahead of you." Said Zabuza

* * *

"Inari could you give me a hand dear ? Inari?" Called the young boy's mother.

Two swordsmen crept up on the house without a sound.

"Please don't hurt my son. I will do anything, Just don't hurt him." Begged Tsunami

"Looks like you're in luck kid you're mom saved you." Said one of the Goons as the goon picked up the twice widowed mother.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna die." Cried Inair.

"Coward. Listen to yourself whimper like some sorry little victim, you could whimper all day for what I care you're just a coward." Thought Inari remembering Naruto's speech

"You're weak. Constantly running from your problems never standing up to them." Inari know think of Gohan's speech

"I guess they were both tired of crying, they know how to be strong like you father did." Thought Inari, thinking of what Kakashi said to him.

"I can be that strong too." Said Inari

"Get away from my mom." Screamed Inari getting the two swordsman attention.

"Tough kid has comeback to save his mommy." Said a goon with a snicker

Inari charged at the two goons, as the both drew their swords.

* * *

Two kunai clash against a not trying as hard as Sasuke was to keep up with Haku to make it seem like they were undermatched.

"We want the bridge builder not you. If you back down I won't have to kill you two."Said Haku

"Save it" Replied Sasuke

"You're making a mistake, you won't be able to keep up with my speed, I've gained two key advantages." Remarked Haku

"And what are those ?" asked Gohan

"First, we're surrounded by water second I've blocked one of your hands each, therefore you only have a free hand to defend yourself." Replied Haku

" _Gohan, I think she's about to do something crazy do you know the hands signs?" Asked Sasuke with haste in his voice through a telepathic connection_

" _Yes." Replied Gohan_

" _Alright well we got a 50% chance of this working but we have to try, when I hold up my half of the hand sign you hold up the other." Said Sasuke_

" _This is crazy, but I think we can pull it off." Replied Gohan_

" _Serpent,Ram,Monkey,Boar, Horse,Tiger is the pattern. Ok?" Said Sasuke_

Haku held up one hand and started to flash through hand signs

" _Hand signs with a single hand I've never seen that before." Thought Kakashi in shock._

"NOW GOHAN." Barked Sasuke as fast as he could

The boys completed the hand sign as Haku completed their's.

" _Hand signs for a jutsu completed using two different users I've never seen THAT before." Thought Kakashi in even more shock._

" **Secret Jutsu: 1,000 Needles of Death" Haku calmly said**

" **Fire style:Fireball Jutsu" The two best Genin in the leaf said at the same time**

* * *

 **A/N: Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger until next time. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I also took out some unneeded chapters(They only had Author's Notes on them);I also took out the chapter where I power scaled Gohan.**

 **Peace Peace**


	17. Battle at the Bridge:Secret Plans

A chamber of fire inclose Gohan and Sasuke as the needles came down on them. Send the three flying back in a explosion of fire and ice.

Haku thinks she sees Gohan but doesn't know where Sasuke went.

"You're surprisingly stupid.." Says Sasuke appearing behind Haku

Haku spins around catching Sasuke in another power throws a kunai that was between his pointer and index finger at Haku's head;causing him to duck and catch Sasuke's foot to his face which would send him flying.

" _To think Haku would lose in speed." Thought Zabuza watching the fight_

Gohan walked to meet Sasuke, now standing right next to him.

"It seems that I'm faster than you." Said Sasuke

"Um excuse me, Haku was it? Do you want to try and fight me, it seems like Sasuke is a bit too hard for you."Said Gohan while rubbing the back of his head like his father would.

"Don't accept the offer, they are not the objective." Said Zabuza to Haku under his breath.

"But I can beat him, he doesn't look very strong." He replied with a cocky confidence.

"Alright you can try,but don't say I didn't warn you."Said Zabuza with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Haku starts to walk toward Gohan until they were 60 yards apart.

"You ready ?" Asked Gohan

Haku held a kunai implying that he was ready to wipe the floor with Gohan. Gohan slide into the turtle stance.

"Kakashi how long ?" Asked Gohan with a little bit of arrogance.

"Three seconds." Kakashi replied knowing what was about to happen.

Gohan leaned forward and wind cracked sounding like a demonic voice. " **Nether Step"** The wind whispered.

The next thing Haku knew Gohan was in his face for an instant before feelling a back hand to his head,then flying off of it landing in Gohan's hand twenty yards away. Gohan rams Haku's face into his knee sending the nin into a upright dazing agony.

"Two" Kakashi announced.

" _What !That's not possible no his faster than Haku. Both of these Leaf brats are leagues ahead of her ." Thought Zabuza._

Haku now felt like he was getting hit from every direction with kicks and punches, he wanted to fall in defeat but the attacks were holding him up right.

Gohan was about to finish him off with a heavy right hook to the face but Kakashi stopped him with one word.

"Three."

Gohan did a double back handspring to line up next to Sasuke.

"You're pretty fast."Said Sasuke completing Gohan

"Oh uh thank you." Replied Gohan getting thrown off by the complement

" _He is fast, faster than I thought." Thought Sasuke._

Haku now being barely able to stand

* * *

Slicked wood hit the floor.

"Huh? Substitution Jutsu !" Exclaimed one of the goons\

"The women she's gone!" Said the other goon in shock

"Sorry I'm a little late." Said Naruto with a bit of arrogance

"Well I guess heros do show up just at the right time."Added the nine tails keeper

"Inari you did great! When you charged that gave me enough time to do this cool Jutsu I learned." Said Naruto to the young boy of the waves.

"Naruto how'd you know that these guys were coming here ?" Asked Inari  
"Well in the forest I saw a boar that had been beat up and a the trees were all cut up, the cuts lead back toward the house, so I followed them here." Naruto explained

"That was really smart." Said Inari

"It's one of those brats Tazuna hired, get em." Said the Goon starting to run toward Inari and Naruto

Naruto threw two shurikens at the sword welding goons. They deflected them and charged faster.

"Try something different brat." Said a Goon

"Hehe I did." Replied Naruto

Two shadow clones appeared behind the gones spin kicking each of them in the head knocking them out.

"Oh you did it." Said Inari in shock from the "fight" that just happened.

"Yeah I did,believe it !" Replied Naruto happy as can be.

"Just like a real ninja." Inari said with a smil

"I am a real ninja, that's what been telling you!" Replied Naruto start to laugh up a storm making Inari join in from his contagious laughter.

* * *

"You made a big mistake when you called these ninja brats, that's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude, and fire up Gohan's love for fighting. Those two are the best young fighters of the Hidden Leaf here is the best weapons technician, and of course our number one hyperactive knucklehead,Naruto Uzumaki "Said Kakashi

* * *

"Achooo" Naruto lets out a heavy sneeze.

"They say when you sneeze it's because somebody is talking about you somewhere." Said Inari

"You don't believe that do you ?" Replied Naruto

"You don't believe that do you ? By the way sorry for yesterday. Both Gohan and I were pretty mean to you and calling you a coward and weak wasn't the right thing to do." Said Naruto rubbing the back off his head like Gohan would, then placing his hand on Inari head.

"It's not true ya know, because you are really brave." Added Naruto

Inari starts to tear up.

"Darn it I promised myself I would cry anymore! Now you're going to make fun of me and call me a baby." Said Inari rubbing his eyes.

"What are you talking about you're happy. What's wrong with that?" Replied Naruto

"When you're happy it's okay to cry, It really is." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Ok I can leave you in charge of everything now right ?" Said Naruto slowly walking away.

"Yeah" Replied Inari

"Good because I'm going to the bridge." Said Naruto walking away at full speed now.

* * *

"Hm Haku if we keep going like this well be the victims instead of on with it" Said Zabuza

"Right." Said Haku as blue flames start to flow off his body. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Ice walls started to form in the air around Haku, Gohan, and Sasuke.

" **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Exclaimed Haku**

"What is that how does it work." Said Kakashi

"What they're mirrors." Said Sasuke

"Now to show you true speed." Said Haku from within the mirrors

Sasuke and Gohan were hit with a barrage of needles spinning in and out of the mirrors.

"Try and save them and I'll kill them all in a heartbeat." Said Zabuza

"Sasuke!" Exclaimed Sakura "I'm sorry I must go."

"I understand, go now" Replied Tazuna.

Sakura picks up a kunai and runs toward the ice prison.

"Take this." She says launching the kunai.

Haku's arm comes out of a mirror and catches the kunai mid knew better and on the way over to the ice prison connected wire strings to the loop of the kunai. She yanks Haku out a little more and out of nowhere shuriken fly toward Haku's face completely knocking him out of the ice wall.

A huge puff of smoke appears.

" _Who is it." thought Sakura._

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Said Haku recovering from the fall.

'Naruto Uzumaki is here." Said Naruto with a kunai in his right hand, covering his upper left chest with right arm and his left arm covering his lower abdomen. He called this the fox stance.

" _If Naruto would have stayed hidden he could have been so much more helpful." Thought Kakashi_

"Alright you're history ! Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Naruto

"Huh" Said Zabuza in shock,then throwing four shurikens at Naruto to cancel out the jutsu before it was finished.

Haku throws four needles stopping the shurikens in their flight.

"They didn't get him." Said Sakura

"Their weapons canceled each other out, amazing, now that's what I call luck I think." Said Tazuna

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO ARE YOU CRAZY!" Screamed Sakura

"This is a battle not a talent show , don't let your opponent see your jutsu. The shinobi's art is deception, always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu one must distract their opponents attention, catch them off balance, out maneuver them. You just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that." Lectured Kakashi

"I'm Sorry I Was Just Trying To Save Everyone !" Said Naruto holding his arms on his head.

"But there's another mystery here." Said Kakashi

"Haku what are you doing ?" Asked Zabuza

"Zabuza these boys let me fight them my own way." Replied Haku

"So you want me to leave it to you? Hm you're too soft." Said Zabuza

"Forgive me." Haku replied

" _Soft? He's right look at these wounds-"Thought Sasuke before being interpreted by Gohan threw a telepathic link_

" _Sasuke did you notice our cuts all dance around vital spots." Said Gohan_

" _Yeah, I can't seem to figure out why." Thought Sasuke_

"I'm warning you, one way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and tear you apart."Said Naruto pointing at Haku

" _It's impossible Naruto can't match this kid.I've got to-" Thought Kakashi starting to step up_

"Don't even think about, you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder." Said Zabuza also stepping up

" _He's got me, I can't protect Tazuna and fight Haku at the sametime, Sakura has fire but she can't take Zabuza alone. And with Gohan also trapped in the Crystal Mirrors I'm completely stuck._ " _Thought Kakashi_

"Relax Kakashi, sit back and enjoy the show, lets see how they do." Said Zabuza

"That mask and the shitty story, you were with Zabuza all along." You think you can get away with a stunt like that." Said Naruto

"I'm sorry, but like your Sensei said deceiving your opponent, catching them off is the way of the shinobi." Replied Haku

" _And while you're jabbering I'll catch you off guard" Thought Sasuke throwing a kunai._

Haku dodged it with ease.

"I haven't forgotten about you two for an instant. Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they have been bested, other do not. So be it let us finish our battle to the death." Said Haku walking toward the Crystal Mirrors.

" _The real one is over there." Thought Sasuke starting to reach for a weapon._

"I'm behind you." Said Haku starting to appear on all the crystal panes.

The needle barrage started again. This was agonizing for Gohan so it must have been hell for Sasuke.

" _What is that Sasuke and Gohan are getting all ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks are coming from. How is he doing that." Thought Naruto_

" _What kind of Jutsu is this, could it be he has clones hiding in the mirrors all throwing needles at the sametime." Thought Sasuke_

" _Maybe he's using some type of transportation jutsu to get to the mirrors so fast. He's ki moves as a whole and it is not split like it is with Naruto's clones." Thought Gohan_

" _No they are too fast for it to be a clone jutsu and if it was he wouldn't need those ice mirrors. Those mirrors are definitely they key to his attacks. But what's my next move." thought Sasuke._

"Sasuke, Gohan, Naruto think you need to attack from the outside and from the inside at the same time." Said Kakashi

" _Yeah to see how the mirrors work." thought Sakura_

" _Exactly it's all about positioning and Naruto is in the perfect position from I attack him from here and Gohan shoots a ki blast at a mirror and Naruto hits him from the outside, we can do it." Thought Sasuke_

"Hey I snuck in here to save you, pretty cool move huh Sasuke." Said Naruto now joining the Number one and Number two rookies

"Come on Naruto! Your whole advantage was that you _WERE_ on the outside of this jutsu." Said Gohan in an annoyed voice

"You are supposed to sneak up on your enemies not your allies." Said Kakashi

Naruto sweat dropped

"Oh well I guess all three of you will die." Said the harsh voice of Haku from inside the ice.

The storm of needles started back up again, ripping through the future legendary three. The needles were giving pain to Gohan, so he couldn't even imagine how Naruto and Sasuke felt.

* * *

"They won't be able to defeat that boy." Said Kakashi putting his hand over his headband.

"Haha the sharingan again ?" Said Zabuza then running at Kakashi to stop him

"Even if you were defeat me, you can't defeat Haku." Explained Zabuza

"He has no heart and has abandoned all notation of life."He Added.

* * *

The needles stop and the boys fall to the 's heavy breathing comes from a corner of the prison where he is laying face down. Sasuke is hanging on to life while Naruto, looking absolutely war torn.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll get you out of this." Said Naruto as he gritted his teeth.

"I believe it's time for you to face your friend in death." said Haku

"I won't forgive you." Said Naruto

"I'll kill you." Exclaimed the beast keeper as a helix of blood orange chakra appeared around him.

"That chakra it's unbelievable." Said Haku watching the beast be unleashed

"All his wounds are healing instantly." Haku said with frigid voice full of scare

The mist nin and the scarecrow look over to see the brilliant sight.

"Naruto." Kakashi said with worry

" _Was THAT Naruto oh my, he's way stronger than I thought." Thought Sakura_

Haku tried his best to find of Naruto with his needles, moving through the prison a break neck speeds. But his efforts were meaningless, Naruto was unphased.

The beast catches Haku while he was changing mirrors and hits him the an earth shattering right hook, sending Haku threw an ice wall of the prison. Haku slow crawls back to his leaps for the final blow before being stopped mid tracks from mind numbing pain. He can barely hold himself up from this sudden pain, looking up to Haku as he starts snicker a little.

"What have you done to me !" Said Naruto barely fighting through the pain

"Once I saw you release more chakra, I changed my needles to be infused with a body numbing chakra,It might have use almost all my resources but it was worth the kill." Said Haku now slowly walking over to Naruto with kunai in hand.

Naruto lays turns and lays on his back in defeat, ready for his death .

" _I've let you all down. I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be the Hokage."_ Thought Naruto as images of Team 7, Hiruzen, and Iruka flashed threw his head.

Haku takes Naruto by the hair exposing his neck to the fullest degree. Right before the final slice a shuriken hits his hand.

Haku drops Naruto and looks up to see the Hybrid standing their absolutely pissed off.

" You monster, killing without any second reason. For that you must be stopped." Said Gohan with an unheard anger in his voice .

* * *

"Sir are you alright ?" Asked Sakura

"Yes" Tazuna replied

"It seems that, one of the boys attacks cleared up the misted a little bit." Said Sakura

"It seems so." Tazuna replied

"It seems like the boys are faring well over there two of them or down and the rice fellow seems to be the only one up." added Tazuna

"Yeah, It seems like Kakashi sensei is pretty even as well." Said Sakura

" _I hope the boys are ok,because Kakashi sensei has his hands full right now and I don't think I can take Haku alone." Thought Sakura._

 **(A/N: I'm not writing out Kakashi and Zabuza fight because you've either read it or seen it 9001 's still going on, just not written out,that's why this little section is here. Alright back to the story.)**

* * *

"I think it's time to show you some power." Said Gohan sliding into a squat crossing his arms in an "x" letting out a low, long yell

The Ground starts to rumble and rise as Gohan continues. Haku feels the energy pouring out of Gohan and his scared for what is about to happen. The yell starts to get louder and then energy gets more and more intense, So intense it stopped the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza so they could see what's going on.

Gohan's hair started to turn flicker from black into a radiant gold, his eyes phased out a onyx black into a piercing teal. As let out one final scream a huge amount of flooded out him, clearing the mist and parting the clouds.

The people of the wave could see this glorious transformation happening. They didn't know what it was but, the wave of energy it gave off made them think this was armageddon.

* * *

Zabuza starts running for Haku but is stopped by Kakashi.

"Your fighting me remember." Said Kakashi

The transformation made Sakura vomit over the bridge.

"Are you alright ?" asked Tazuna

"Yes, Just that amount of energy is nauseating." She replied

"But I must go and retrieve my fallen teammates please come with me." She added

Tazuna nodded his head in agreeance as the went to pick up Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

Haku was horrified about the amount of energy Gohan was putting off, but still put up his guard.

" _What kind of Kekkei-Genkai is this ?" Haku thought_

Gohan fell into a turtle stance as soon as Haku was ready. Before Haku could even form the thought of moving Gohan was already planting his knee into his gut, sending him flying into the air. Haku couldn't even realize how high up he was before Gohan appeared behind him, slamming his combined fist into his back. Before Haku could hit the ground to end this combo from hell he was caught by the leg. The one who caught him was none other than Gohan, sending False nin into a hellacious **Dragon Spin** across the bridge.

 _(A bride screams in the background.)_

Haku managed to recover from this insane attack only to hear a bird scream and see what seems to him to be a God speeding toward him.

Before Gohan could get to Haku for the final blow he was gone.

* * *

Kakashi drives the ball of static chakra into Zabuza… Or what he thought was Zabuza.

Gohan powers down not sensing Hakus energy anymore and puts two fingers on his forehead looking for his friends, then transmissioning next to Sakura.

"Holy Shit Gohan, how strong are you ?!" She asked

"That a conversation for another time watch our sensei fight for now." He responded.

"The boy is...already dead."Said Kakashi

"Hmhmhmhm You did Great Haku." Said Zabuza

"What a great find he was, in his final moments he gave me such a perfect opportunity !." Added Zabuza drawing his sword and going in for a swing.

Kakashi backflips out the way with Haku in hand laying him down gently and closing his eyes.

"Rest easy." He said with a hushed sadness and sorrow.

"Damn you." Said Zabuza running in for an attack on the Stone faced Kakashi

Kakashi hits with a heavy backhand sending back. Zabuza returns with another swing a Kakashi, but Kakashi vanishes before it connected.

Kakashi appears behind Zabuza.

"Goodbye, Demon. " As he goes to plant two kunai into the demons neck, Zabuza swings his sword backwards making the Copy nin plant them in his arm instead, then backflipping out the way of the final attack.

"Your arms are disabled, you can't even weave a sign, this fight is over." Said Kakashi

"You disappoint me, Zabuza." Says Gato with a league of Goons standing behind him

"Kakashi...I apologize, but our fight ends here." Said Zabuza

Gato slowly walks over to Haku's body.

"That reminds me,I owe him something. He squeezed my arm til it broke." Said the mob boss as he started to kick Haku's face.

"What are you doing ?! That was you friend and if not you friend, he was your comrade. And you're just standing there letting this garbage disrespect him like that ?" Said Gohan

"Shinobi are just tools. And Haku was a my tool, I only wanted him for his skill not his personality and being." Said Zabuza

"He loved you ! It was clear, giving his own life for you to have tool would ever just up and do that." Said Gohan walking up to Haku body.

"To die as a tool… That's just painful." Said Gohan as tears rolled down his face

"And I will not let you sit here and defil this body. To me he died as an honorable opponent." Gohan whipped his tears away and held his and up to Gato's face and Kai started to form in it.

"Shut up." Said Zabuza with Tears dripping onto the ground from off his face.

"I've lost." Added Zabuza after he bit threw the wrap around his mouth.

"Kid give me kunai." Asked The Demon

Gohan threw up his last kunai and Zabuza caught it in his mouth.

Gato already scared from the ball of energy in his face retreats into his crowd of goons.

Zabuza follows up right after laying wasted to them, but still having his eyes on Gato.

Zabuza bolts for him slicing him a few times with the kunai before being impaled by blades from the goons.  
"I..I don't..plan on going the...same place….as Haku...But you...yyou are coming to HELL WITH ME." Said Zabuza going in for the final blows on Gato sending over the bridge into the raging rapids.

Zabuza turns around giving the look of a true demon, making the part like the red sea.

"Haku" Said Zabuza as he makes his slow blurry walk toward the body. But fails to get there

"Kakashi can you do me a favor." Asked a dying Zabuza

"Whats this ?" Replied Kakashi

"I want to see his face." Asked Zabuza

Kakashi complies and removes the swords and spears and cares Zabuza next to Haku laying him down easy.

"Haku, you were always by my side and at the very least at the end I can be yours." Said a fading Zabuza

"GET BOYS." Yelled the new Goon lead as they charged for team 7

Gohan started to charge the Kamehameha wave but before he could execute it a arrow shot past his head

"Before you step one foot in this village you'll have to go threw all of us." Said a civilian of the Wave.

A roaring crowd agrees.

"Inari !" Says Naruto on one knee, with a heavy pant.

"Naruto ! I'm glad you're ok." Said Sakura with great cheer.

"You too." Said Naruto with a blushing red face

" _Did Sakura just talk to me ? Wait Sakura cares about my well being !." Thought Naruto_

"Welp lets get it going." Said Gohan

" **X TRANSFORM." Exclaimed Gohan as 400 clones of himself appeared.**

"I think I have enough chakra to help you." Said Kakashi

" **Shadow clone Jutsu:Kakashi Style." Said Kakashi as another 400 clones appeared.**

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE BOYS." Said the Goon leader as they ran back to their boats.

Gohan walks over to the two fallen members of team 7. In his hand is one and a half senzu beans. Giving Naruto the half, it heals him near walking over two Sasuke, putting it in his mouth and helping him chew.

"Eat up buddy you, deserve it." Said Gohan

Sasuke came back to life with a grown. Slowly getting up from the ground.

"Geez with way you keep getting hurt, imma have to start charging you for the beans." Said Gohan with a smile and laugh while rubbing the back his head, just like his father.

"What are those by the way ? " asked Sakura

"They are a bean that heals and damage as long as it not death they also give you a temporary 10x power boost and feel you up so you don't have to eat for a week. They can only be grown in my village, so I use the costly." Replied Gohan

"Talk about broken." Said Sakura as the team started to walk toward the crowd of cheering people.

* * *

"Is that really it Kakashi-sensei ? The shinobi way ? To use and be used like tools." Asked Sakura looking at Haku's and Zabuza's graves.

"Shinobi are merely tools in the hands of destiny, no point in wondering if that's right or wrong it just is. It's the same in the leaf." Replied Naruto

"Well if you ask me if that's what being a ninja is all about somethings out of whack. Is that why we go threw so much training just end up like them." Said Naruto

"What is the reason for that ? " Asked Sasuke

"Well it's a question without an answer and that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives, like Zabuza and Haku." Said Gohan

"I could have said it better myself." Added Kakashi

"Ok I've come to a decision, I'm finding my own ninja way. One that is straight and true without any regrets ! From now on I'm following the way of Naruto!." Exclaimed Naruto great joy.

* * *

"We could have finished the bridge without you." Said Tazuna

"Do be careful." Added Tsunami

"Now now don't get all choked up, well be back really soon." Said Naruto

"It was their doing, those boys made you stronger and in turn made us stronger. All thanks to them we were able to build a bridge to a place we never know. A place where we found courage a place to fulfil our dreams." Narrated Tazuna

"We should name it." Said Tsunami

"Ooo I got it ! How about The Great Naruto Bridge." Said Inari

"Hmhmhm That sounds like a good name." Agreed Tsunami

* * *

"HAHA as soon as we get back Imma have Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished." Said Naruto

"Hey" Said Sakura

"Not you Naruto, Sasuke. When we get back want to go out and do something together." Asked Sakura

"No I don't think so." Replied Sasuke shooting her down as softly as possible for him.

"Hey Sakura I'll do something with you if you want." Said Naruto

"Woah phrasing !. " Said Gohan jumping in

"Besides even if she said yes, you couldn't got stuff to do after the ramen." Added Gohan

"Like what." Asked Naruto

"First of all clothes shopping." Replied Gohan

"Oo I would love to join !" Said Sakura

"Ah see it's kind of a guys thing." Said Gohan elbow bumping Sasuke for reinforcements.

"Yeah guys thing." He said absentmindedly

"Second haircuts, we both need em." Said Gohan as he patted Naruto's head.

"And Finally but definitely not least, _the party."_ Said Gohan in an out the side of you mouth whisper for the last few words.

"Oh yeah ! Number 3 is going to be great!" Said Naruto jumping in the air

"Um excuse me what was number three ?" Aske Sakura with some sass in her voice

"You'll find out soon enough." Replied Gohan

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit that was a big boy chapter… At least for got three slice of life chapters one will have a bit off a lemon and remember lemons are always skippable. So I write this story in my little free time so when I'm not posting here are a couple really good DBZ X-overs you can read that I'm also reading.**

 **The New Face of Justice by Comorep677 DBZ(Trunks) x Justice 100 long chapters, lemons, fantastic read that gets updates still !**

 **Saiyan Shinobi by DBZ(Gohan) x Naruto. Like my story but executed way better,updates every other week too !**

 **Tell me what y'all thought of this chapter in the reviews and if you decided to read either of those tell them I sent you in their reviews. Until next time Peace Peace.**


	18. A New look !

**Alright boys two filler chapters and the last one is a more romantic chapter. This first one is a bit more fun. Hope you enjoy! Make sure you review.**

* * *

Naruto lets out a huge yawn as he does his morning stretch. Half asleep he walks over to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast still asleep. Putting a bowl full of cereal on the table. Then he shook a milk cart not really caring what was in it as long as it sounded like liquid. Naruto starts to pour the "milk" into the bowl.

"I wouldn't eat that if i were you." Said Gohan walking threw the door with bags of groceries in each hand.

"I almost did the same thing this morning." Pointing to the bowl of frosted flakes, with chunks of spoiled milk swimming in it.

"Here, find something to watch, I'll make you an omelette." Said Gohan

"What do you want on it ?" Asked Gohan

"Actually I'll put everything on it." Said Gohan

Gohan started to whip up the most elegant and delicious omelette the village has ever smelled. He served Naruto the omelette with a class of apple juice.

Naruto picked a show about a pirate captain with weird elastic demon powers.

"It been on for ages, absolutely fantastic show." Said Naruto cutting the absolutely wonderful breakfast into bite sized pieces.

"Alright Naruto, lets get down to business. Today we'll start the day off with some light training, on top of the Hokage monument, then we are going redo this place, because it's quite outdated. And then we need to get new clothes and maybe a haircut." Finished Gohan putting the last bite of omelette in his mouth.

Naruto threw his head back "Ugh okay, aye what do you mean outdated ?" Said Naruto.

Naruto goes on and puts his normal garb, leaving Gohan to watch the TV.

" _Mister Piccolo could easily wreck him in a fight." Thought Gohan_

* * *

Gohan and Naruto moved in unison during their training, they looked like water benders while training. Both Gohan and Naruto are now wearing weights that equaled one hundred and seventy five pounds.

"Alright we're down for the day." Said Gohan tossing Naruto a bottle of water and unstrapping the weights from his chest, arms, and legs.

"Thanks, so we're heading back home for showers and then renovations ?" Asked Naruto sipping the water and taking off the weights

Gohan nods in agreement as he puts the weights into two backpacks and throwing one to Naruto.

Gohan and Naruto walk threw the lively town of Konohagakure waving and greeting to the townspeople. For Gohan this was normal, the people loved his presence and from the rumors he's heard the shinobi absolutely love for Naruto this was had been mocked and talked about his whole life and now that Gohan is here everything is turning around.

"Hey Naruto we're bud." Said Gohan snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as they approached their apartment.

* * *

"Alright lets move this stuff out of here." Said Gohan

"Believe it." Said Naruto giving Gohan a thumbs up

"Ok so we're Getting a new tv, a new "L" Couch and a loveseat." Said Gohan

"We also need to get a new bed." Added Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Gohans apartment had went through you walk in to your left that lead to Gohan's new room, turns out Naruto had a whole room he was using for storage and was an easy clean out, and Naruto's room with his new king sized bed and to your left was the kitchen. The kitchen had an open floor plan with a counter that separates it from the living flush to that counter was the "L" couch that met the wall junction perfectly. The 50 inch tv set against the wall next to the window, and the love seat sat flush to the wall next to the hallway.

"Annnnd there, the surround sound should be hooked up !" Exclaimed Gohan as he came from behind the Tv.

"Sweet !" Said Naruto Hitting the on button for the systems as he sat on the new couch.

"FInd something to play so we can test it." Said Gohan plopping down next to him.

Naruto smirks and click the remote.

 **(Wind by Akeboshi starts to play.)**

"Oh...Oh I'm liking this." Said Gohan standing up and doing a swaying dance over to the kitchen.

"Well we need Ramen and need to go it's getting late." Said Gohan heading toward the door.

* * *

Gohan and Naruto walk into the hair parlour to a sweet lady reciting a store greeting.

"Hi welcome to Konoha-Cuts! How may I help you tonight." Said the lady

"Hello we both need haircuts please and thank you." Replied Gohan

"Well of course, one of you sit down and I'll fix you up!." Said the Bubbly lady gesturing Gohan to come over.

"So what do want ?" Asked The lady

"Oh..um I'm sorry, I hadn't thought that far, Um just give me what you think would look good." Said Gohan with a bit of worry and then a smile.

"Alright ! " Replied the lady

She angled Gohan's face and hair up and started to cut and snip at his head like a God. She was real brilliant at her job, and after 30 minutes she was done. Taking the cloak and neck wrap off and hand coming oil threw the plant busters new hair.

Gohan got up now sporting the his new hair(the hairstyle from Bojack unbound).Naruto loved and Gohan loved it even more, sitting down with a smile, putting on his red headband putting the look together.

Naruto sat down in the chair and the bubbly lady wasn't so bubbly as Naruto sat down, because she knew the challenge she was about to about 20 minutes pulling and yanking at the naps in the blondes head, a comb ran threw his head clean. Another 15 minutes of snipping and clipping and buzzing and cutting go by and finally a new Naruto appeared. His haircut looked like Minato's and with the headband it was scary accurate.

"Thank you ma'am, how much is it ?" Asked Naruto

"200 ryo each." She replied with a smile

The boys handed her 500 ryo each.

"Oh this is entirely too much." The lady said looking at the boys in shock.

"It's fine." Naruto said

"Think of it as a tip." Gohan added

"Oh um ok… Thank you so much." Said the bubbly hairdresser as the boys walked out.

* * *

"And finally, to the clothes shop." Said Naruto with a sigh of tiredness thinking of his new big comfy bed

"Don't worry brother, will be quick eh ?" Replied Gohan with a playful punch to Naruto's shoulder.

The two boys walk into a small clothes shop tailored for the Nin and split up. Ten minutes later Gohan meets Naruto in the back off the shop. They both had a small pile of clothes.

"Changing room, pay, and then home for the night." Said Naruto

Gohan agreed. Both boys walked into a changing room and did as the name implied. Five minutes later they both stepped out at the sametime.

Gohan now wearing a black version of his gui pants with black shoes with a red outline, he also wears a mesh undershirt with a black chestplate resembling something the anbu wear and to finish the whole outfit he had on his old red belt from his demon gui, he also wore a ring with an infinity symbol on it, because thought it looked cool. .

"So what do you think ?" Asked Gohan

"You look awesome !" Naruto replied energetically

" What about me ?" Asked Naruto

Naruto is wearing black joggers with white wraps around his right leg, but it was covered by his weapons pouch. He also has white wraps feet, but it doesn't cover his toes over those wear his normal shoes now in black. He wore a white t-shirt with a black short sleeve jacket and top it all of he has a necklace that bares the symbol of Konoha. .

"You look amazing, let pay and get home we still have a party to plan for." Said Gohan walking back into the booth to change.

The boys paid for the clothes and head home, stopping at Ichiraku's on the walked into the homely shop to see Iruka seating there enjoying a meal.

"Iruka-Sensei how's it going ?" Asked Naruto

"Great Naruto how are you ?" Asked Iruka not yet looking up at his student, but knowing who it was just by his voice.

"Pretty great just got done shopping with Gohan over here." Replied Naruto.

"Oh really what did you get." Said Iruka slowly looking up and almost spitting out his soup broth .

" _That haircut, it makes him look like Lord 4th_ , the resemblance is crazy." Thought Iruka.

"Well a haircut and some new clothes, these old ones are getting pretty worn." Said Naruto.

"Finally." Replied Iruka with a laugh

"You were starting to look thrown away." Added Iruka

"Thanks you miss." Said Gohan taking the bag that had two big to-go bowls in it.

"Hey Naruto, I got our stuff to go, so I'm ready to leave when you are." Said Gohan

Naruto nodded

"Well it was nice talking to ya Iruka but I'm pretty tired and I've got lots more to do tomorrow so I'll talk to you later." Said Naruto waving at Iruka as he walked out the small shop.

* * *

Gohan and Naruto sat on the eating their ramen watch a show about a guy and his bizzare adventures, they both found this show eating they headed to bed, because they have a big day ahead of them and even bigger ones they don't know about.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright done with that filler and next chapter is the party(Pucker) and then we start the exam this story is completely cannon because that would be boring, hints why I have Gohan know instant transmission and Kaioken. If anything doesn't make sense PM and I'll explain. ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS STORY. I write this story in my free time which I don't have much of, that's why it doesn't get update as much as it use to. Anyways see you in the next chapter peace peace**


	19. Party Time !

**A/N:Nothing to say. But I own nothing**

* * *

Gohan and Naruto woke, it was about 10 am, no training, no running, no pranks. Today was the day of the party and they had to get serious. They have three hours to plan and get food together, three hours for set up , and four hours to find a date.

For Gohan that would be easy, as for Naruto not so much, but maybe things would look up for him, with his new haircut and clothes.

"Alright lets grab some cereal and map this thing out." Said Gohan sliding Naruto a bowl and some Fruity Pebbles.

"I know it's your favorite so I picked some up the other night." Said Gohan grabbing the Captain Crunch Berries off the top of the fridge, those being his favorite.

"Alright lets get down to business." Said Naruto pulling out a paper and spinning a pen threw his fingers.

"So we need movies, food, drinks and dates." Said Gohan pouring his third bowl of cereal.

"Woah you didn't tell me we needed dates." Exclaimed a shocked Naruto

"I mean yeah Naruto our house isn't big enough to throw a real party." Replied Gohan with a little laugh.

" _Oh yikes, who am I going to ask." Naruto thought nervously._

"Alright while you think of who you're going to swoon, I'm going to personally invite the boys and pick up a range of movies. I'm thinking starting out with comedy and then a romantic comedy and then a few horrors." Said Gohan putting two fingers to his head.

"Nice, I'm going to also head out, do a little running. It's such a nice day outside." Replied Gohan

Gohan transmissioned out as Naruto walked out the door.

* * *

Gohan appears in a field, six shurikens fly toward him. He doesn't flinch but catches all of them.

"Woah Sasuke watch where you're throwing those things." Exclaimed Gohan as he throws the weapons into a nearby log.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm training ?" Said Sasuke

"Well there's a party at Naruto and my house, find a date and be there." Said Gohan

"What kind of party do I need to find a date for ?" Asked Sasuke

"The small watch movies together kind." Said Gohan as he put two finger to his head disappearing.

Sasuke sighs and walks over to the log picking up his shurikens. Gohan appears on top the log next to him, making Sasuke jump a little.

"Oh yeah, we start at the first movie at 8:45, but you can come and find a seat at 8:30." Said Gohan with a smile

"Yeah thanks, wait who said I was coming ?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh you're coming." Said Gohan folding his arms and give Sasuke a stern look.

"Alright Alright." Said Sasuke picking the last shuriken out of the log and putting them back into his weapons pouch.

"Well good luck and may the odds ever be-" Said Gohan as he trasmissioned out.

" _I guess this would be a nice break from constantly training, and I think I know who I am going to ask."_ Thought Sasuke.

* * *

Ino snipped some weeds away from the ever growing rose bush near Naruto's and Gohan's apartment.

" _Gohan seems to take great care of you,but I thought it would be nice to do it for him today." Ino thought._

" _I wonder what that cuties doing, we should totally do something together soon like a mo-" Thought Ino before being cut off by an all too familiar voice._

"Hey Ino." Said Naruto waving to get her attention.

"What do you want Naruto ?" Asked Ino not even looking up from here work.

"Have you seen Sakura around ? I need to ask her a question." Replied Naruto

"If you think for one second, that I care about where she is then you got me-" Said Ino being cut short by Naruto's new look.

" _Oh my gosh he's beautiful." Thought Ino._

"Uhmm I have no clue where she is try her favorite coffee shop, she frequents there." Said Ino clearing her throat.

"Thanks." Said Naruto walking down the street.

"Hey Naruto can I ask what are you going to ask her ?" Asked Ino

"Yeah, Gohan and I are throwing a movie date party/get together thing, and I need to find a date." Said Naruto slowly back peddling toward the street with a smile.

" _MOVIE GET TOGETHER WHERE YOU NEED A DATE AND GOHAN DIDN'T INVITE ME ! THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'LL GIVE HIM A PEACE OF MY MIND !" Thought Ino as she stormed off only running into Gohan._

"Heyy just the person I was looking for." Said Gohan holding the blonde

"Yes of course, what time should I be there." Said Ino answering Gohan's question before he could ask.

"Oh um 8:30, movie starts at 8:45, how'd you know ?" Replied Gohan

"Naruto was looking for his date, he's looking good by the way, you've really helped him out." Answered Ino pointing toward the road.

"Oh and you… you look _so_ good." Added Ino looking the hybrid up and down.

"Thanks sweetheart, also thanks for taking care of the rose bush, you mean a lot to me." Said Gohan stopping to realize what he said.'

"I mean IT means a lot hehe." Said Gohan in the most awkward voice ever.

Ino was caught off guard by this statement and hid her blush with a her hand.

"See you at 8:30, my riceball." Exclaimed Ino walking way with a giggle

"8:30" Gohan said phasing into his house.

* * *

It was a warm day with a great breeze so Sakura didn't mind, she usually hated hot weather. She careded 8 bags of groceries, four in each hand down the semi busy street; the pinkette watched as the people she protected went on with their lives. A group of kids played on the side of street, two boys and a girl, the girl wore a skirt and a red shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket, one of the boys wore blue shorts with a black jacket and also round classes, and finally the last boy wore brown pants and a green jacket, he also bared a blue scarf. Sakura remembered back to the days when she was that young, as the girl and the boy with a black jacket ran past her. As for the last boy she actually bumped into, causing her to fall. He didn't stop at all it seems like he was dead set on catching his friends.

"Sorry Lady ! " Yelled the scarf wearing boy as he sprinted away

"It looks like you need some help." Said a familiar voice, Sakura couldn't see who it was because the sun was in her eyes, but she can take all the help she could get, those bags were heavy.

"Oh yeah." Replied Sakura, taking the voices hand

"How's it going Sakura ?" Asked the now seeable Naruto.

"NARUTO ? What do you want." Exclaimed Sakura not taking in the boys new image just yet.

"Oh jeez Sakura, the only thing I want is to help you." Replied Naruto picking up four of the grocery bags.

"Oh um thank you." Said Sakura, walking next to the future Hokage.

" _He must be up to something, Naruto is never this thoughtful...hmm the new look is kinda cute, I like it." Thought Sakura looking him up and down out the corner of her eye as they walked._

"Well this is your stop I believe." Said Naruto Standing in front of a house door.

"Oh uh thank you Naruto, are you sure you don't need anything ?" Asked Sakura still a little confused by Naruto's change in nature.

"Hmmm well, Gohan and I are having a movie get together at our house, and I kinda need a date, I was wondering if you had one already?" Said Naruto

"Oh I've heard, Gohan saw me at the store and told me about it, I" Said Sakura pausing for a moment.

"I'd enjoy that." Said Sakura

"Oh really Sakura?! You really mean it." Exclaimed Naruto with an overwhelming amount of excitement.

"Yeah what time should I be there ?" Asked Sakura

"I'll come and get you ! Believe it! See you later Sakura." Said Naruto with joy

"Later, Naruto." Said Sakura cutely

" _He's not as bad as I thought" Thought Sakura_

* * *

"Yo Ten !" Said Gohan appearing in front of her as she walked out of her parents store.

"Oh hey Gohan !" Said Ten taken back by her ex crush, appearing in front of her.

"Hey! Bring Lee and yourself by my house in like 30 minutes, we are having a get together were we watch movies and stuff." Said Gohan informing Ten of the upcoming event.

"Oh yeah sure, we were going to chill at my house anyway, tag along with you guys sounds like more fun." Ten replied as she locked the shop door. "I'll see you in a hour then." She added

* * *

10 minutes before the first showing

* * *

The a knock at the door happens.

"I'll get it !" Said Naruto who was putting out cups for the guest.

On the other side of the door stood a stunning girl with pink hair, waiting to be let in by one of her was about to knock again but the door opens before she lifts her hand.

"Welcome to our humble Abode." Said Naruto letting her in.

Sakura smiled not expecting much of an apartment, but we she actually started to look she was taken back by how nice it actually is.

"Wow Naruto this place is really nice." Said Sakura with amazement in her voice.

"Thank Gohan he the who came up with the renovation ideas." Replied Naruto.

"Speaking of which were is he ?" Asked Sakura

"I'm right here." Said Gohan coming out of the hallway, wearing a black tank top with a orange pocket with black star in the middle of the pocket, that comboed with a black basketball shorts and a pair of black socks.

"You must be Naruto's "date" huh,I would have never guessed." Said Gohan, "Oh also take off your shoes, shoe free zone after you step off that mat." Added Gohan

"Oh really ?" Said Sakura looking down seeing she was the only one with shoes one as Naruto wore orange sucks and Gohan's are black.

Sakura slid her shoes off and placed them in cubby next the door revealing her pink socks.

"Have a seat, movies will start soon, grab some snacks if you want." Said Naruto.

* * *

Ten and Lee showed up next and found a seat on the floor almost right in front of the Tv. Ten laid her head on Lee's legs with a pillow and a small bowl of mixed snacks.

Next showed Ino, with a backpack with some clothes and a drink in it. Gohan knew what was in the bottle and knew what was going to happen and was ok with it so he didn't say anything.

Ino pulled Gohan to the side before walking into the living room.

"Hey Gohan, hunny, why did you invite Sakura when I'm here." Asked Ino

"What do you mean ?" Replied Gohan genuinely confused.

"What do you mean "WhAt Do YoU MeAn?"" Said Ino getting annoyed.

"Are you trying to imply that invited both you and Sakura as dates ?" Said Gohan

"Yes." Replied Ino glaring at her boy.

"Oh Kami no, Sakura is actually Naruto's date, I thought you guys talked about this earlier ?" Said Gohan laughing a little bit.

"Well yeah but I didn't think, A: he would follow through with it and B: I didn't think it she would say actually I guess he is cuter now." Replied Ino

Sasuke arrived with his date,Hinata, to everyone one's surprise. The shy girl that always keeps to herself has been talking to the one of they hottest Genin this whole time and no one had a clue.

* * *

"Oh well um welcome, take off your shoes, grab some snacks and find a seat, the love seat is mine and ino's leave some room for Naruto and Sakura but the other end of the L couch is open." Said Gohan breaking the silence.

The party was about to kick off as soon as Naruto came back from his was chit chatting in the living room as Hinata and Sasuke made a bowl of snacks in the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you in private for a second." Said Gohan gesturing toward the empty hallway.

"Oh yea sure." Said Sasuke "finish mine up would ya ?" he asked Hinata in a softer voice, no one had ever heard come from him. She nodded her head.

Sakura and Ino mentally laughed at the whole situation.

" _To think I would have killed to be in Hinata's spot a few weeks ago,but know look at me just fine." Thought the now ex rivals._

Naruto walks into the living room in a pair of black shorts like Gohan's, but he wore a black V neck shirt instead. "Welcome everybody and lets get started !" Said Naruto sitting next to his date and putting his arm around her.

Sakura was shocked by his action, but was ultimately ok with because he both smelled and looked good, something she could use to.

* * *

The first movie past and it was a good romance movie, had the girls really in their feelings and the boys lost as next movie is where things started to drag until Ino reached for her bag. 20 minutes into the movie Ino paused it and pulled out a bottle of Sake.

"Alright for every corny joke, we drink ! Now don't drink to much and if you've never drank you have a limit of three shots. We don't want to get anyone in trouble." Exclaimed Ino to the group as she whipped out eight shot glasses.

" _Oh gosh, I've seen this movie and I know there are a bunch of corny jokes in it, all I have to do is survive three drinks, I hope I can do this" Thought Hinata_

The movie started up again and it just as Hinata thought it was filled with corny jokes. She got her three shots down, but that Sake packed a huge punch and left her almost drunk. Everyone except Sakura was fine, she on the other hand was a bit tipsy as well.

"Yo guys, I think Hinata need to head home, I'll take here and see you guys later." Said Sasuke.

"Alright see later, don't forget we have to meet up with Kakashi Sensei tomorrow." Said Gohan getting up to open the door.

"Thanks for inviting us Gohan." Said Hinata was she walked out the door holding on to Sasuke for her sake.

"Yeah it was no problem, now you get home and drink some water and get some sleep, and if anyone ask it was a Genjutsu, ok ?" Replied Gohan

"Alright and you got it." She said as she walked away.

Gohan turned around to see Lee and Ten heading for the door as well.

"You guys heading out too ?" Asked Gohan

"Yeah Lee here is falling asleep, he's been training all day with guy, and I absolutely hate scary movies and that's what is next up on the agenda so we are going to headout and I'll probably crash at his house." Explained Ten.

"No worries, I'll see you guys later and thanks for coming." Replied Gohan.

Gohan returned to his seat but his girl was gone, they said she went to the bathroom real quick so she should be back soon.

She came back in a one of Gohan's shirts and a pair of athletic shorts, with her hair in a messy bun.

"So I assume your staying the night." Said Gohan looking at his not official -official girlfriend with a grin.

"Nice job detective, and there are more shorts in the bag if my partner here wants to tag along." Said Ino laying back into Gohan's arms.

"Huh? Yeah I'll stay." Said Sakura lifting her head up off her arms as she was on the recover from her tipsy from earlier.

The night went on and so did the movies, they turned out to be not scary at all, they were the laughable scary movies not the real horror.

"Alright well were going to head off to bed." Said Ino holding Gohan's hand as she got up. They went off to his room.

"Yeah I think, I'm going to bed as well, I'm pretty beat." Said Naruto " Do you want me to get you blanket or something ?' He added

"Don't you have a blanket ?" asked Sakura grabbing the bag and getting a pair of shorts.

"But yeah but you're -" Replied Naruto as he started to realize what was going on

"Naruto, I'm your date, and a team member, think we'll be fine if we sleep in the same bed for one night." Said Sakura as she went to Naruto's room.

Naruto tuned the light in the kitchen and the TV off and followed. When he walked in Sakura was taking off her shirt and unhooking her bra, it was smaller than ino's and nothing compared to Hinata but it was still a very pretty pink lace bra.

"Oh um sorry,I'll just revert my eyes." Said Naruto.

"No it's fine Naruto, you can look, matter of fact I _want_ you to look." She said as she dropped her skirt. Revealing her plump and toned bottom. Her two behind split by a pair of matching lace underwear.

Naruto couldn't look away and even if he could he wasn't going to. This is the girl of his dreams showing him more than anyone has seen and he was going to savor every moment of it.

Sakura picked the shorts up off the floor slowly and seductively, spreading her cheeks just enough to see a glimpse of her peach. Naruto was in a trance, practically drooling. She pulled the shorts up to the start of her ass and started to jump just enough to make her ass jiggle. Naruto knew at that instant that was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sakura put on a white shirt that was way too big and it slipped off of her shoulder. She put her hair up into a messy bun and a few pieces fell out lining her head. She turned around and made a pucker face while tilting her head and putting up two peace signs, then crawling into bed. Naruto followed shortly after as the big spoon.

" _Hook,line, and sinker." thought Sakura as she snuggled up to Naruto._

* * *

"Hey G." Said Ino as she was being spooned by Gohan

"What's up ?" Replied Gohan

"What are we ?" Asked Ino

"We're human." Said Gohan with a little snicker

"Ok smartass, I mean what are WE, like me and you." She said

"Well lets say, we spend most of our free time together, you know a lot about me and I know a lot about you, I'm pretty sure we constantly think about each other. Not to mention you're in my room laying in my bed with some of my clothes on laying with my as close as possible." He Replied.

"Ok and." Said Ino with a snicker

"Well, honey, I think they would all us dating." Replied Gohan

"So we are dating ?" Ino asked

"Yes." Gohan replied

"Good." Ino said as she smiled in the dark snuggling up to Gohan even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo sorry for the wait, I lost this whole file and I've been moving, but I'm back now, I'll try and keep updating whenever I get some free time. Well I hope you enjoyed make sure you review! It gives me motivation. Anyways Peace Peace**


End file.
